Change the It but not the Me
by VaealWolfhart
Summary: Naruto's life drastically changes and decides to leave Konoha for a while with Jiraiya. But when he's gone how will the people he's left behind cope? And who are these strange new ninjas from and why are they in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

AN: What it is? I'm back and I'm writing two stories at once. I do not own Naruto and if I did, it wouldn't be on any kids show I know. Reviews!

_My dream of becoming Hokage was quickly shot down when I started going through some…changes. Not the teenage hormone changes. Though, at times like these I wish it were just that, hormones. I, Uzumaki Naruto, keeper of the great Kyubi, merged with said spirit. People often believe that Kyubi and I get along just peachy keen like she was my mother/sister/brother type figure. Such poor, naïve, souls. Kyubi's more like an itch I can't scratch unless I wanna gouge my eyes out. Kyubi doesn't even have a gender for Pete's sake! Kyubi's more of an 'it', 'it' can take any shape or form 'it' wants. Anyways, Kyubi and I merged into one body. I can't hear 'it' as clear as I used to but I can still sense 'it's' charka and feelings. Though, I do retract my one comment about being motherly/sisterly/brotherly; it can be very protective of me. How about I tell you how it all started…_


	2. Chapter 2

One year after Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto was fed up with his own life. Even after rescuing the Uchiha himself he received no recognition what so ever. Well, he really wasn't expecting any parties or some grand ceremony; Sasuke _was_ a missing nin in their books. But what hurt the most is Sasuke was welcomed back with open arms. He was now back to "Uchiha _san_" and "that _poor_ Uchiha boy". If it were Naruto…you know what? Forget it, it wasn't even worth thinking about. So, after one year of Sasuke leaving the evil clutches of a perverted psychopath Naruto decided to leave with a pervert of his own.

"Are you sure this is what you want kid? We won't be back for a few years once we leave, you know." The white-haired man slurped up the rest of his ramen.

"I'm sure, Jiraiya sensei, I think the time away from the village will be good for me. Time to clear my head, I guess. Besides, some things aren't that appealing to me like they used to." Naruto picked at his own untouched bowl of ramen. He had sought out the older author a few months in hopes of leaving with him the first chance he got. At first Jiraiya had cracked up laughing and scolded the blonde in his "lame attempt in humor". But, when Naruto further explained his reasoning he immediately shook his head. "You should think about it first Naruto. I'll tell you what, I'm going out of town on an errand for Tsunade san and I'll be back in a few months. Why don't you take the time to think about it and let me know when I get back?" So Naruto thought long and hard about leaving and as soon as he felt the sage's chakra back in the village he made haste in dragging him back to Ichiraku's.

"All right, but this doesn't mean I'm gonna let you slack off either. You're gonna train long and hard so when you get back you'll be ready to become Hokage."

Naruto beamed in delight. "Tsunade-baabaa's letting me become Hokage?"

"She has to run it by the council first, of course…"

"But she chose me as her successor?"

"Yes she did, but before you get all excited, she also wanted me to train you in other aspects of the Hokage?"

"Which is?"

"Etiquette, politics, and the like. It's really boring if you ask me."

Naruto was nearly glowing with pride. "I'll have to thank her when I get back."

"Leaving so soon?"

The blonde sighed and fidgeted in his seat. It wasn't like he was desperate to leave or anything. He wanted to grow up and he felt he couldn't do it in Konoha. Sighing he stretched and turned his attention once more on his sensei. "The sooner we leave the better. Besides, I don't think I could handle saying goodbye to the old hag anyway. I'll miss putting ink in her sake." Naruto smirked lightly. Jiraiya stared incredulously at his pupil. "That was you?" The younger only grinned before the elder broke out in laughter. "All right, go get packed and meet at the village gates in an hour. I need to tell the Hokage we're leaving." They both stood up and were gone in a puff of smoke.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he stopped at the door, hand poised over the knob as if to open it. Did he really want to leave? What was in it for him in leaving? Was becoming Hokage _really_ that important? Why was he suddenly questioning himself now when he was so close to leaving this hellhole? Damn his last minute insecurities. He opened the door of the apartment and snorted when he took a good look inside. This was why he couldn't wait to get out. Expired milk and empty ramen packages. Oh yeah, this was _the_ life. Note the much used sarcasm.

He shuffled around and picked up what little clothes he had then stopped. Looking at the many pieces of orange clothing he cringed and sneered. Why did he like so much orange again? Oh yeah, he didn't. But it was his own fault, he guessed, that he decided to put up fool mask ever since the academy. When and why did he become to be so…fake? Again, with the "oh yeah", he had a monster living inside him. If none of the villagers were willing to give him attention, he'd seek it and grab it like the greedy little kid he was three years ago at thirteen. Tossing aside the orange fabric he went to his closet and picked out the clothing that was shoved all the way in the back; his secret stash of clothing. He smirked as he felt the smooth clothing. It took him a while and a whole lot of high-ranking missions but he was finally able to buy some nicer clothing other than the god-awful orange mess. Fishnets, silks, nylons, and some other materials he couldn't name, all light and tight, just how he liked it. Shoving the clothing into a black backpack he changed into a black, tight-fitting, spandex jumpsuit and long, black, cargo pants. He pulled combat boots over his black-socked feet and picked up his bag and headed towards his closet in the other room.

Opening said closet he scanned the contents. Decisions, decisions. Which weapons should he take? He knew he'd take his sword, that was a given, but which kunai and which shuriken should he take? Grabbing four black pouches, gunpowder, wire, and some other things before picking up his weapons. Putting them in their designated pouches Naruto ticked off the mental list in his head. Again, he picked up his backpack and headed to the door. Glancing at his clock he decided to run by the academy to say goodbye to his old mentor then shut and locked his door.

Umino Iruka wasn't having a good morning. His students were being uncooperative and unbearable. He managed to send them off to lunch and recess without smashing a tiny head against the chalkboard. He almost wished Naruto were his student again; at least _he_ knew when enough was enough and just left. He just finished his lunch when the subject of his last thought walked through the door. At first he didn't recognize them and was about to demand who it was when he recognized the chakra signature in the air. He had to admit, Naruto was a very good-looking young man when he cleaned himself up, and now he was _very_ glad to admit it. Though, he stopped those thoughts immediately; this was _Naruto_. Now if it were Kakashi… he then mentally slapped himself. _Focus Iruka!_ He smiled as Naruto approached. "Naruto, to what do I owe the please. Nice outfit by the way. It's nice to see you in something other than orange, though, the black is kinda weird, even for you." Iruka gave his "adopted son" a brief hug.

Naruto grinned. "I know, but I still look dead sexy. Anyway, that's not what I came here for and I'm afraid I don't have much time."

Iruka frowned. Naruto always made time for him. "What is it Naruto?" He could see the worry lines forming on the blondes face when he suddenly looked down at his black boots.

"You see, Iruka sensei-"

"I told you to stop calling me that. I'm no longer your sensei and you know how I think of you."

Naruto laughed lightly. "Right. Sorry Iruka. Anyways, ano, Iruka…I'm leaving."

Iruka's eyes widened. Now this was a shock. Naruto, _his_ Naruto, leaving? No, he couldn't. _He's only sixteen and he's leaving me! Why? Naruto…is it because…no, he'd never let that get to him. He knows that wasn't his fault. I think it's time he learned about his father but I'd have to take it up with the Hokage after. Damn, I'll be penalized big time for this._ Iruka sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Sit Naruto, you need to hear this before you leave." The blonde studied him for the briefest of moments before sitting down at a bench behind one of the long desks.

"What is it Iruka?"

_Here goes nothing._ "It's about your father."

"My otousan? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Just listen for a moment and you'll be able to hear everything. Now I'm sure you know all about Kyubi by now-"

"But-"

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying, you should know all about Kyubi by now and how he was sealed into your body by the fourth." Naruto nodded. "The fourth Hokage was very powerful in order to seal the Kyubi away in your body. In doing so he sacrificed his life." Iruka saw the sadness and grief washed over Naruto's eyes before they disappeared. "What people didn't know, besides the Hokage and his predecessor, was that he had a son. It came as a complete surprise to him as it was announced to him the night of the Kyubi attack."

"What does that-?"

"I told you not to interrupt, Naruto, I'm getting to that." He heard Naruto mumble a sorry before continuing. "As it were the fourth couldn't very well destroy the nine-tailed fox so he needed to seal him away into a vessel. There were many volunteers of course but the Hokage couldn't trust to seal the demon away in someone he wasn't sure was strong enough, mentally and physically. So, he sealed the Kyubi away in someone he knew would be powerful enough, when he became older, to withstand Kyubi's advances of escape."

Naruto held up his hand, stopping Iruka. He was thoroughly confused. "Wait…just wait…how did he know that I would be strong enough when I was older?"

Iruka took a deep breath and sighed heavily again. "Because Naruto," Naruto was on the edge of his seat, "he sealed Kyubi away in someone who shared the same strong blood that once ran through his veins."

"Iruka…"

"He sealed the Kyubi in his own son, you…"okaHH


	3. Chapter 3

"He sealed the Kyubi in his own son, you…"okaHH

Naruto's head fell forward so his bangs created a dark shadow over his eyes. _The fourth…was my father? And I-I killed him…_ He shook his head so his blonde locks flew this way and that. _No, how could I have killed him if I didn't even know what was going on at the time. My old man trusted me with the Kyubi. Suddenly…I feel really proud of myself. A powerful man like that was my father. Power flows through my veins. How the old man would be turning in his gra- wait…did the old man Hokage know about this? Does Tsunade know about this? Has everyone been keeping this a secret from me?_ Naruto felt a wave of fury burst through his body like a burning fire. "Who else, Iruka?"

"Wha-?"

"Who else knows Iruka sensei?"

"Naruto, please don't-"

"Don't, what, Iruka?! Don't be angry? Smile and laugh like the little fool I was three years ago? Is that what you want _sensei_?"

"Naruto-!"

"Fuck you! I love you like a father Iruka but fuck you for keeping this from me all these years! And now you wanna tell me before I leave? Smart move. For a teacher you're pretty stupid."

"I-I don't understand."

"If you wanted me to know you should've wait until _after_ I came back. Who knows? Now that I know I've been living amongst a shit load of liars I don't know if I _want_ to come back here." Naruto growled and stood up from his seat so fast he knocked over the table and bench.

"Naruto wait!"

"No! I'm tired of waiting! I'm tired of waiting for the villagers to come around and see that I'm not some kind of monster! I'm tired of living in a crap apartment alone! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some kind of loud-mouthed, orange wearing, dobe who can't keep his attention on one thing for more than five minutes! I'm tired, Iruka, so goddamned tired…" Naruto's eyes began to water but he quickly brushed his forearm against his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. If I had a choice I would've told you as soon as you were assigned to my class."

"But you didn't have a choice, did you? It was the Hokage wasn't it? 'Don't ever tell Naruto about his father. It's best he never do.' Yeah, some Hokage. Speaking of Hokage's, my plans have had a sudden change. I'll be seeing you around Iruka." Naruto hurried to the window.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Iruka asked, an edge added to his cracked voice.

"I need to see a certain old hag before I leave." The blonde growled and disappeared out of the window in a puff of smoke.

The classroom was silent for another few moments before a thump resounded throughout the room. Iruka, on his knees, bowed his head and let a lone tear escaped from his eye. How could he have been so naïve to think Naruto would just brush this off like he normally did? _You told him about his father, you idiot! Did you really think he was going to take this lightly?_ He mentally kicked himself. Immediately, he stood and walked out of the door and down the hall to the main office. Inside he wrote a note to the secretary for someone to cover his class before jumping out of the window and rushing off to a certain silver-haired ninja.

Hatake Kakashi liked his sleep. He had a good reason too seeing he went on high-class missions as an Anbu. He had walked into his home not three hours ago to catch some z's before meeting up with his team. It was nice to know that he actually had a good excuse for being late this time. As he was enjoying his peaceful slumber it was interrupted by a loud pounding at his door. The ninja grumbled and scowled cutely before rising from his comfortable bed and going to answer said annoying pounding. When he opened the door, about to kick the shit out of the person who'd dared disturb his slumber, he automatically stopped. A mop of chocolate brown hair molded to his chest and began ranting about being stupid and upsetting Naruto. Usually this wouldn't faze him but the tearstains on his shirt did. So, he did what all good boyfriends do and pulled him into the apartment before making a cup of tea for his love.

"Now, what'd this about our blonde ninja?"

"I told him about his father."

(pause for effect)

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry! He had to know! Did you know that he's leaving?"

"Of course I would! He's on my- wait did you say he's leaving? When?"

"Now! With Jiraiya! How could you _not_ know? He's _you're_ pupil!"

"I know, I know, the Hokage must've sent me _something_. I probably discarded it when I was reading."

"Hatake Kakashi! You are a terrible ninja! An Anbu ranked ninja and you discard a notice of leave from the Hokage! I should have your head Kakashi!"

Kakashi cowered at Iruka's wrath before straightening himself and putting a hand to his lover's mouth. "Something isn't right. There's a huge amount of chakra coming from the tower." He said, his eyes narrowing. Iruka ripped the hand away from his mouth and headed to the door. "Iruka?" Kakashi frowned, following the brunet. Iruka performed hand signals and disappeared to the tower. When Kakashi arrived soon after he immediately raced after the other's retreating form and soon caught up with him. "What's wrong Iruka?" Kakashi grabbed his partner's hand to still him for a moment. Iruka ripped his hand away and immediately started forward again. "If I know Naruto, which I know I do, he's so pissed off right now he's going to do something stupid. I trust the Hokage but one wrong move and Naruto will go off like last years fireworks. Only it won't be as pretty." Kakashi nodded and raced off towards the Hokage's office.

Inside the Hokage's office Naruto was pissed and getting more pissed. Tsunade knew, Jiraiya knew, hell, almost everyone _he_ knew, knew about his father. The old hag's reasoning? "There really wasn't any point in it all. He's gone Naruto, there's nothing you can do. I know you're upset but as a ninja you need to move on." He was about ready to kill someone. _Let me out Naruto. Let me take out your anger towards these fools._ Kyubi hissed in his ear. Naruto just ignored him like the other 5,237 times this month. "You've forgotten, you old hag, I'm not like any other ninja in this village. I've gotten this far haven't I? I'm not about to stop something that's working for me." Naruto growled and flexed his fingers in and out a fist. Jiraiya was about to speak when two forms burst into the room. The first stepped in front of the Hokage and the other grabbed Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. "Naruto, please, calm down." _Iruka?_ Naruto's senses, which were blinded with rage, were beginning to clear.

"Let go Iruka sensei."

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say first."

"Iruka-"

"Please, for my sake, just listen. For me?"

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before nodding.

"I know you're upset, it hurts very deeply, and it goes right to your heart. I'm sorry you've had to bear ill feelings for all these years and had I not been blind myself I would've stopped to help. That hurts me as well, not being able to help you when all you think about is helping me."

"But Iruka-"

Iruka chuckled. "What did I say about interrupting?"

"Sorry…" He grumbled.

"What I'm saying is you need some time and space to figure things out on your own. I know that you were going to leave even if I wasn't going to let you but I want you to know that you have my blessing. Just take care of yourself, for me."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Anything for you, Iruka otousan."

Iruka enveloped him in one last hug before letting him turn to the Hokage and crack his neck. He took one long look at her before shaking his head and turning to leave. "I'm ready jiji, you coming or what?" Naruto walked to the door, stopping in front of Iruka. He leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Kakashi. "Take care of him, pervert, cause if you don't I'm coming after your ass." Naruto nodded and stalked out of the office. Jiraiya left not too long after grumbling about not being old and shut the door behind him.

At her desk Tsunade reached for her sake bottle and took a deep pull before sighing and setting it down. Rubbing her eyes she stood and approached the two ninja. Stopping in front of them she sighed again. "He's growing up but he's still got that hot-headed streak after all these years. Though, I don't doubt that he'll be a great leader someday." The three nodded. "He wanted me to tell you," they stood at attention, "he's going to write to you, Iruka, every week to let you know how he's doing. He's using this time to prepare himself to become Hokage. If you'll excuse me, I need to find Shizune about some paperwork." The Hokage left the two ninjas to their own devices.

Iruka looked at his taller lover then rested his head against his shoulder. He felt an arm snake around his waist and give him a light squeeze. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of Kakashi's heart pushing blood through his veins. "Do you think he can do it?" Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment to contemplate that himself. He'd known the blonde-haired Kyubi carrier for a good portion of his life yet somehow he didn't think he knew him at all.

"One can only hope…"

End of chapter two. Thanks for the reviews! I think I'm going to keep this fic steady; I'm not too sure about the other one I'm working on but I'll definitely keep updating this one.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 'Sup folks? Sorry about the delay of updating. Final exams and the start of new classes totally messed things up for me. However, spring break is in a few days so I'll have enough spare time on my hands to update as much as I can. But, for now, enjoy!

It had been about six months later when Naruto decided that he liked the spacious living of the wilderness. No rules, no set bedtime for training the next morning, and no large amount of living expenses. Sure, he missed the ramen but he could contain himself until they eventually bought it at a nearby town. There were, however, times that Naruto wanted to kill himself. Recently he'd begun to experience frequent pains in his abdomen where his seal was located. Whenever he'd wake up to go train he'd suddenly feel dizzy one moment and fine the next. Jiraiya said he shouldn't worry about them but Naruto sensed worry in his sensei's eyes. But as time went on and his training became more intense, so did the pain and the dizziness along with more side effects. It wasn't until the evening before the day of his birthday, during a dream, did Naruto "visit" Kyubi.

Walking through the corridors of his mind Naruto turned the familiar corners he committed to memory. He finally came to a stop in front of the familiar metal gates that concealed the fox spirit and frowned. The normal rate of chakra that leaked out of the Kyubi's prison had increased immensely. Instead of standing to great his container, the fox lay quiet in his prison. What confused Naruto the most was that he was half his usual size.

"_So, if it isn't the gaki. You finally showed up; I've been calling you for ages._" It growled.

Naruto growled back. "You've been causing me this pain? Gee, if I'd known that I would've been here earlier to kick your sorry ass."

"_Enough of you incessant chatter_," Kyubi snorted, "_I've called you here to let you know that I'm slowly depleting from existence_."

"Nani!? What do you mean 'slowly depleting from existence'? I need you damnit and you're gonna stay so I can use your chakra!"

"_Do you ever shut up? If you quit your whining I'll explain._"

Naruto huffed but waved his hand in gesture to go on.

"_Finally! Anyway, my existence will soon be gone but my power and psyche will remain with you. Instead of us being separate entities we will become one_."

Naruto involuntarily screeched. "What the hell are you talking about!? I don't wanna share my soul with you at all!"

Kyubi sighed. "_We're not _sharing_ a soul, gaki. My lifespan is almost completed and my spiritual body is fading. However, since you're the one whom I'm trapped in my power belongs to you; compliments of the fourth Hokage_."

"My father?" Naruto's voice suddenly became very small.

"_Yes, well, upon the day of your seventeenth birthday, which is, unfortunately, tomorrow, our chakra's will merge, giving you ultimate power. There is, however, a few side effects_." Kyubi grinned.

Naruto, suddenly became very, very worried. "Side effects?"

"_Just the usual excruciating pain and several…traits you get to inherit_."

"Don't yank my chain, Kyubi." Naruto sneered.

"_Oh, I'm so _very_ scared_._ Look, gaki, trust me when I say you'll look better than you do now_," Kyubi eyed him critically, "_trust me_."

Naruto had to admit, though wary of the fox's intent, he couldn't help but feel a…motherly vibe coming from Kyubi? Wait a second…better looking? He sighed exasperatedly. Beggars couldn't be choosers. It wasn't as if he hadn't face excruciating pain before. Hell, he was a ninja, he constantly felt pain. Though, why couldn't he shake the uneasiness?

"Kyubi, not to be all sentimental, cause I hate that crap, are you really gonna be gone forever. Not that I like you in my body, it's just gonna feel…weird without you constantly nagging and criticizing me." Naruto hastily added the last part.

For a minute the fox spirit thought. "_I'm not quite sure. Your chakra is a part of you, your entity if you will_._ I do know that once our chakra's merge I will no longer have the ability to escape from your body_._ That is, of course, because I will no longer have a body_._ It's almost time for you to go kit, you're w waking up_."

"Wait, Kyubi, there's one thing I want to know before you…well…die."

The spirit "quirked and eyebrow".

"What was my otousan like?" Naruto almost whispered.

This took the demon by surprise. Of all the things he wanted to know, especially with the knowledge of a spirit as old as him, he wanted to know about his father? Suddenly, the old fox smiled and chuckled at the blonde's innocence. "_Strong, the fourth was strong, but annoyingly so_._ You are definitely your father's son, gaki_._ This is goodbye…gaki…_"

That's what Naruto woke up to someone shaking him and calling his name. "Naruto! Damnit, I've been trying to wake you up for an hour! This is what I get for letting a kid tag along. I should've known bett-!"

Naruto stuffed Jiraiya's mouth with a nearby sock to silence him. The blonde ninja glared and stretched before cracking his neck and stopping suddenly. He suddenly realized the date and jumped to his feet and took the sock from the sage's mouth. "Quick, what time was I born?" he nearly screamed. Jiraiya scowled at what he thought was a ridiculous question. "What does it matter?" the Sannin raised an eyebrow.

"It has to do with something Kyubi told me, now tell me the exact time I was born!"

"Wait- you talked to Kyubi?"

"Yes, now tell me!"

"What did it say?"

"DAMNIT JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"All right! All right! Sheesh! Not until early evening, around five-ish. I still don't understand what you're talking about Naruto."

Naruto growled. "Mine and Kyubi's chakra's are merging…tonight."

"That soon, huh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believ- wait a freakin' second! You knew about this?"

"Pretty much, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

To say Naruto was a bit upset was an understatement. After an hour of ranting and bitching, Naruto finally calmed down enough to gather himself and begin to prepare for the worst. He knew he would need his energy so he ate well but not enough to make him sick. He didn't want to overeat and puke it all up later because of the pain. He did that once; not a pretty sight. Jiraiya had immediately gone to the nearest town for medical supplies and pain killers when Naruto suggested it. Once he had done that Naruto checked the time. Twelve o'clock, only five more hours to go until he would experience the worst pain he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Oh…joy…

End of chapter four! FINALLY! Don't worry, next chap is gonna be here soon so see you til then!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about the misspellings and shiz like that. Love the show but I'm not a big manga reader. SO with that in mind I'll try to watch the spellings. Shpanks and enjoy.

Dusk was a beautiful sight to behold in the fire country. The sky bled reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows as the sun began to set on the horizon. Woodland creatures returned to their nests, burrows, and holes to prepare for the quiet night ahead of them. Animals of the night were beginning to awaken and stretch theirs limbs for their nocturnal adventures for the next twelve or so hours. Just as everything began to settle a piercing scream disturbed the quiet solemnity of the forest. Everything seemed to still before another scream hit the air.  
Naruto knew pain but what he was experiencing was utter hell. Every fiber of his being was on fire. His head spun, his vision swam, and his stomach churned as he felt his body and soul being rearranged. Outside of the tent that Jiraiya had built, said sage and Gamakichi cringed as the blonde ninja released another scream. "Jiraiya," Gamakichi spoke quietly, "how long will this last?" The toad looked toward the tent as Naruto's screaming increased.

The sannin sighed heavily. "I'd estimate another few hours, if not into the night, and that's if he survives." Jiraiya said gravely. Gamakichi's toad eyes widened in shock.

"_If_ he survives?"

Jiraiya nodded. "If Naruto's body rejects Kyuubi's chakra then the chakra will be released in an enormous waves, destroying everything within the area."

The toad gulped. "Then why are we still here?"

"Because," Jiraiya laughed, "I have faith in Naruto. His body's been using the Kyuubi's chakra for years now. I highly doubt his body's going to reject it. It just has to get used to the feel of the spirit's chakra and energy. So, there's no real reason to worry. Besides, I don't think Naruto would let himself be killed that easily."

"Why do you say that?"

"He has a strong will to become Hokage. He's not going to die until he fulfills his dream."

The toad remained silent._ I just hope you're right, Jiraiya_.

Naruto's screams went on well into the night. He had passed out a few times due to the pain but was reawakened by a new wave of pain altogether. He didn't want to die; he just wanted someone to put him out of his misery. When the final wave of pain hit Naruto couldn't help but let out a roar of pain. Oh no, not a scream, but a roar as he felt his body begin to grow in places it shouldn't. First his head felt as if it was being split in two and his hearing was suddenly assaulted by too many noises. Then his eyes felt like they were being pierced with knives and was suddenly blinded by the pain. The last thing he remembered was the excruciating pain in his lower back before passing out one final time.

The next morning Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes before shutting them quickly._ Why does it have to be so goddamned bright out?_ Naruto thought. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness out of them. Everything was so…clear. It was as if his vision was sharper more…aware. He heard everything that went on around him. The clear sound of someone walking through the brush, the running water of the stream…the stream? The stream was a good 500 yards from where he lay. He sat up slowly and stretched his arms before stopping. His arms were a little too long and snug for his clothing as well as his legs. "The fuck?" Naruto whispered and looked at his black-clad legs. The jump suit that once cover his body from head to toe now left about and inch or two of skin revealed. _Okay, so I grew taller in one night_._ So far so good…_Naruto went to further inspect his body when he heard someone approach the camp. Before he could reach for his kunai he sniffed the air and stopped. It smelled like…cheap cologne. It smelled like Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked and jumped up in a flash. He counted off in his head. _Okay so we've got advanced smell, hearing, sight, and speed…what else did Kyuubi leave me?_ He stretched again and began undressing. Instead of dressing in the jump suit, Naruto threw on a black fishnet and black shorts then stepped outside.

Jiraiya, apparently, hadn't noticed the blonde ninja and was too busy writing something in his notebook. Naruto contained an evil laugh as he crept up behind the sage. Jiraiya mumbled something about "sleeping gaki's" before Naruto screamed "ERO-SENNIN!" right next to his ear. The older man jumped about two feet in the air after letting out a girlish scream before dropping his notebook and pointing at Naruto. "Who the hell do you think you- Naruto? Shit, I almost didn't recognize you." Jiraiya grumbled and reached to put Naruto in a head lock.

Naruto, being much faster, dodged and pinned the sage's arm behind his back. "Oh yeah? How so? Last time I remembered I looked like a drop dead gorgeous ninja named Naruto." He chuckled. Jiraiya snorted and jerked his head to the lake. "Go see for yourself."

The blonde released the sage and took a great leap to the lake and landed at the edge. Nearly falling into the water Naruto took one good look at himself and nearly screamed. He looked nothing like his old self.

The old Naruto was there, it's just no one would've recognized him so easily if he didn't talk. His short, blonde hair now touched the middle of his back in a somewhat spiked fashion. He realized that once he began to relax the hair began to recede a little but still remained spiked. His eyes were the same bright blue but his iris was a slit that grew smaller or larger depending on the light. His whisker marks were faint but more refine; not rough and dark like they used to be. He reached to touch the water before retracting his hand. He flexed his fingers until his nails turned into sharp claws before relaxing them into their normal states. "This is too weird. Awesome, but weird." He smirked. His voice had deepened as well. "Naruto, you sexy beast, you look even sexier than before. Kudos!" he cheered to himself.

"Oi, gaki, we've got some work to do!" Jiraiya called.

"Right!" Naruto looked up to wave before looking back down at his reflection and smirked. "You look even yummier than Sasuke, babe." Naruto kept grinning to himself all afternoon and way into the evening. Oh yes, he would give Sasuke more than a run for his money…

Woot, almost halfway done! I'll be updating again real soon!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay I'm back and with a new chapet! Finally! Anyways, thanks a lot for the reviews and I hope you like the chappie.

Kotetsu and Izumo were stuck with watching the gate…again. Though, it _was_ their duty to do as they were told by their superiors, they were both getting tired of doing the same thing every day…for two weeks. "Sheesh, one would think they were being punished for something. How long do they think we can take sitting on our asses all day?" Izumo grumbled as he stretched. His partner merely rolled his eyes. "Be thankful we're not doing something more tedious like chasing cats all day." Kotetsu sighed and took out the log book.

Izumo glared at his partner but said nothing. He had a good point. However, he felt different when he woke up that morning. It was weird, as if he knew something was coming but couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to as his companion about it when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his partner tense stopped in the middle of turning a page. _Something's here_… Kotetsu's eyes practically spoke.

"What do you think it is?" Izumo whispered from the corner of his mouth.

The other barely shrugged his shoulder. "They definitely let us know they were coming. I sense two chakra signatures. If they didn't want us to know they would've been more inconspicuous, ne?"

He nodded.

Before they could send word to any surrounding ninja they saw two figures appear out of the forest; one tall, one short. As they approached the two ninja got a good look at the strangers. The taller was a male about five foot nine with long chocolate brown hair that spiked at the very ends, swaying gently at mid-back. His forehead was protected with a hitai ate with a snowflake design with the cloth reaching to his lower back. His face was marked with red paint similar to that of Kiba, but thinner and beneath his eyes.

The shorter was a female with black hair with white-tipped hair tied at the nape of her neck. The same type of hitai ate was tied around her neck with the cloth stopping at her lower back along with her hair. Both ninja were foreign, exotic, beauties.

As they drew closer the Leaf ninja were struck by their cold eyes frozen in their tracks they only spoke up when the mysterious ninja came to a stop before them. "Identify yourselves. You are foreign; therefore we can't trust you just yet." Kotetsu spoke authoritively. The man nodded though it was the young woman that spoke. "We understand," her voice was a soothing, silky, alto, "if it is preferred we can be escorted to your Hokage."

"We first need you to state your name and business for the records." Izumo said producing the log book.

The young man stated his name first, a creamy baritone floated through the air. "Inuzuka Tro."

"Inuzuka…isn't that-?"

"Your name, miss?"

"Kira…my surrogate name is of no consequence and to be discussed only with the Fifth."

Izumo and Kotetsu looked suspicious but Tro's piercing cobalt blue eyes glared with impatience. "It would do you no good," Kira said, "if you got my partner angry. He's been a bit testy lately." Kira smiled goofily, her eyelids closing over the black iris's. Izumo frowned, _Something about her seems strangely familiar_... Kotetsu looked from Izumo to the strangers then sighed. "Follow me." He mumbled and took off towards the Hokage tower.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

Two blurs sped through the forest, one after the other. The first a black and yellow streak, the second a red and white one. The first zigzagged through the trees, bobbing and weaving to avoid branches and such. Though on his tail, the second was beginning to slow and tire. "That's enough for one day Naruto!" called out the white-haired man. Jiraiya's voice was weary and tired as he huffed and puffed to fill his lungs with air. Naruto jumped down from the tree he was standing in with a cocky smirk slapped on his face. "What's the problem old man? Can't keep up with a little whippersnapper like me?" Naruto's scratchy, cracked voice turned smoother and deeper overnight. A short laugh and a pat on Jiraiya's back subdued his ego.

"It's all right, take a rest. With these new abilities I've been given a lot more energy." The blonde reasoned and smiled. He felt so…giddy. He wanted to play around some more just to get rid of the bubbly feeling in his stomach. Something from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he sniffed the air. A rabbit. He _was_ getting a little hungry and Jiraiya wanted to stop for lunch for a bit. Looking over to the man who just caught his breath he turned and grinned like the fox he was. "I'm gonna get us some lunch." Before Jiraiya could say a word Naruto was off giving chase to the rabbit that was making his mouth water.

Jiraiya sat down with widened eyes. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling a sigh. "I knew he'd be a handful but this is ridiculous. His attention span is that of a five year old." The elder grumbled and cracked his neck. Before he could think of something he could do for the next ten or twenty minutes he heard a rustling in the bushes. The rustling got closer and closer until Naruto's head popped out of the bushes and then his entire body.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, I got us a good haul…what're you staring at?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened for the second time before he pointed to Naruto's head. "Y-your head! Naruto, you have ears on the top of your head!"

"Don't be stupi- HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!" Naruto touched the top of his head and felt soft, furry triangular ears. "What the-?" He touched the place where his ears had original been and squeaked in surprise to find nothing there. "Pervy sage, you better have an explanation!"

Jiraiya only looked in awe at his pupil but then saw something swish from behind said pupil. "Um…Naruto…look behind you…"

At first Naruto questioned the old man's sanity until then he realized that he himself was going crazy. He saw a tail protruding out from his lower back. "DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" he screeched indignantly.

"A tail, apparently. A bushy on at that." Jiraiya couldn't help but be amused.

"I know that asshole! But what's it doing on _my_ body?!"

Jiraiya just shrugged and began to skin the rabbit Naruto acquired. Naruto sat, careful not to harm his new appendage, and took it gently in his hand. It was soft, very soft, and if he tugged it the right way it send pleasurable tingles down his spine. _Remember that for later use_... Naruto filed it away in his mind. As he checked out his new tail he saw that his nails had sharpened into fine points. Picking up a stick off of the ground he took it between two fingers and, with little pressure, punctured and snapped the stick in half. The blonde squirmed with glee. When he had begun to get a little antsy with his body change he closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Tingling sensations on his head, hands, and back were all he needed to confirm that his body was back to normal. He suddenly smirked. _This...is so…COOL!_

An: Okay, somewhat long chapter but I'll try to update real soon. Thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:Yeah, I reposted because of the Kiba/Shikamaru mix up. Ha ha ha, I have no idea why I always get the names messed up but that's just me. Anyways, thanks for pointing out my mistakes and enjoy!

When the door shut behind them, Kira and Tro bowed before Konoha's Hokage in respect. "You two strangers who come from a foreign country have visited me on terms I don't know. Kindly explain yourselves and…forgive me if I'm a little wary of you." Tsunade frowned and rested her chin on her folded fingers. The two ninja didn't respond immediately at first. However, Kira nodded her head before her partner stepped up and bowed again shortly.

"Please allow me to introduce myself Hokage-sama. My name is Inuzuka Tro, a relation to that of the Inuzuka family currently residing here in Konoha."

Tsunade smiled gently. "So you're related to that no good, flee bag, that calls himself a ninja? How interesting."

Tro chuckled and smiled himself. "Yes, Kiba is my dear cousin. We haven't seen each other since we were mere children. I was hoping to see him as soon as we were finished here."

"I don't see the trouble in that." Tsunade nodded and turned to the girl. "And you? What's you business here in Konoha?"

Kira looked to Tro. He nodded and bowed again to the Hokage. "I'll be waiting outside for your consult to end, Kira, Hokage-sama." Tro walked to the door before opening it and shutting it quietly behind him.

Tsunade frowmed. It was common for her to have one-on-one meetings and discussions, though, this girl was certainly bold. _Usually I would be worried to be left alone with a ninja that I have no background or experience with, especially because her village is very uncommon. I guess I have to trust Kotetsu when he told me that he confiscated both their weapons upon entering the tower._ "Please explain yourself Kira-san." Tsunade motioned for her to step forward.

Kira slowly walked to the desk before stopping to leave a fair distance between the Hokage and herself. "I was born in the Hidden Village of the Snow. When I was born the doctors though I was going to be an albino child because of my white hair," Kira lifted the ends of her hair to show the Hokage, "Well, that was their original thought but it was still to be determined because my eyes had no real color just yet. Weeks passed by and my hair began to get longer little by little. The funny thing was my hair began to grow darker and darker until all that was left of my white hair was the small, original patch of hair. The first thing that my mother noticed when I opened my eyes was that there were pitch black, not red as an albino would be."

Tsunade listened carefully. Though, she was getting a little impatient. She didn't see how any of that was relevant. Then, Kira continued:

"As I grew other I began to get stronger and stronger so it was natural that I begin to hone my ninja skills. Mother, of course encouraged me to do as I like so long as it be something I loved. However, as I grew I saw girls and boys my age being praised not only by their mothers but by their fathers as well."

Tsunade's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before becoming impassive again. _Bingo…_

"I finally approached my mother about the subject yet she refused time and time again whenever I would ask her. I became angry and soon grew obsessed with becoming the strongest ninja in my village. I trained and I sparred and I went on mission after mission until was, indeed, the strongest in our village. That came at a price…" Kira's fists tightened and it looked as if she were going to cry but a millisecond later the look was gone. "One day, about three years ago, some shinobi from a neighboring village challenged me to a fight to the death. The fight was for their honor after I defeated their organization on a mission. Of course I almost defeated them…until they played the lowest, dirtiest card I had ever seen: they kidnapped my mother. I was enraged, like my body became hot with the desire to kill those men. They wanted to negotiate my surrender in exchange for my mother's life. I accepted and when I went to hand myself over something that I didn't calculate happened."

Tsunade waited for the shinobi to collect herself before gasping in surprised; Kira's eyes were blank, as though she were dead. "My mother killed herself in sacrifice to save my life. It turned out that they planned on killing us both as soon as I surrendered. She took one of the ninja's swords and impaled herself. It's still a blur to me after that happened. We tried to save her but she'd hit too many vital organs to do any good. When I asked her why she simply replied, 'There are so many people you can help save in this world Kira. I can only hope that my sacrifice won't be in vain for keeping you alive.' Before she breathed her last she finally told me who my father was."

Tsunade's voice was slightly choked but she quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "And who, may I ask, is your father?"

Kira's eyes burned with an intensity that rivaled even Naruto's as she looked to Tsunade and replied, "Hatake Kakashi…"

Whatever had Naruto in a slump, Jiraiya had no idea. All he knew was that he'd gotten a major mood swing overnight. Naruto hadn't slept at all that night from what he could tell. The white haired sage did what he could do to lighten his pupil's moods but was ineffective. He decided to just wait it out until the blonde decided to talk to him about it.

For about a month Naruto had been traveling around in his fox form with his fuzzy, golden yellow, ears and matching tail. By then he had control over his sensitive senses and only sharpened his nails into claws when they were needed. Unfortunately, his sexy new looks could only bring his mood up so much. _It doesn't help that I have no one to talk to. Hey! I know, maybe…_Naruto bit into his thumb and performed the hand seals in the blink of an eye before thrusting his hand down onto the ground. A puff of smoke appeared and was swept away by the wind to reveal Gamakichi. Taking out a scroll Naruto sat down and scribbled a long note before handing it to the toad. "Can you do me a favor and bring this to Umino Iruka? I haven't had a decent conversation with anyone besides the pervert." Naruto smiled charmingly. A faint "hey I heard that" was heard in the background but the blonde and the toad ignored it.

"Sure thing kid but you owe me." Gamakichi grunted.

Naruto grinned. "Hai, arigatou! Now get going, I wanna feel a little bit saner by nightfall."

The toad vanished in another puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and sat down where he was standing and rubbed his stomach. "I want some fish." He grumbled and looked hopefully to his sensei. Jiraiya pretended to ignore him but failed miserably when Naruto's eyes widened with unshed tears and lips pouted. "Fine! I'll go get some fish but no funny stuff Naruto! I swear, one more trick and I'll give you something to laugh about." Jiraiya stomped away towards the closest river as Naruto grinned foxily.

"Thanks Ero- sennin!" the blonde called after him. The grin immediately left his face as he brought his legs up and into his chest, wrapping his long arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees the fox sighed heavily and became lost in thought.

When Jiraiya arrived back at the camp sight Naruto had the sleeping bags set up, the knives out, sticks ready to skewer the fish, and a fire blazing in the middle of a circle of rocks. Quickly, the two prepared their meals and let them sit in the fire.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong with you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked quietly, poking the fire with his stick.

Naruto, startled, went back to his fetal position he'd taken earlier when Jiraiya left. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately sensei and I've come to a serious conclusion." The blonde picked up his fish, a little raw, and bit into it.

"What would that be?" Jiraiya quirked and eyebrow but said nothing about the younger's new eating habit.

Naruto paused mid-chew and swallowed. He rested the hand holding the fish on his lap and closed his eyes. He felt the tears come but he fought them off in favor of not letting his sensei see him in such a state. He swallowed hard again before opening his eyes and grounding out, "I'm giving up trying to become Hokage…"

AN:Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

AN:I would like to thank all of those who have been reviewing up until this point. I'd list the names but you all know who you are and I'm too lazy…-- sooooo. NEW CHAPTER!!!!!

"I'm giving up trying to become Hokage…" Naruto ground out, his voice beginning to fail him.

To say that Jiraiya had a coronary was an understatement. "Demo, Naruto, aren't we out here training just so you can become our next Hokage?" The sage scanned Naruto for any head injuries or possession jutsus. Unfortunately, there were none.

The blond was reluctant to answer at first. It was hard enough already without just to think about it let alone talk about it. _I know sensei's only worried about me but…what if he thinks my answer is inadequate? Will he get mad at me for dragging him all the way out here?_ Naruto imagined an angry Jiraiya going on a rampage in his head but quickly shirked the thought. The sannin had come to be more and more as his advisor than a teacher so naturally Naruto would be worried about the elder's opinion. Even though he was reluctant to admit it, his relationship with his sensei had become more than student and teacher and turned into friendship. Mentally he nodded. Yes, Jiraiya deserved to know everything.

"I've come to realize that in order to even step foot into the village again, I would have to look like my normal self, without the ears and tail. Then I got to thinking; I like the way I am right now, this is who I really am. I've grown up being a loud-mouthed brat that had been neglected by his village since day one. As I got older I matured and became a hard working ninja who loved his friends and village, as it was, whether others hated him or not. Then, I grew stronger so I could bring Sasuke back to the village. After succeeding I thought that I could finally focus on becoming Hokage, just as I dreamed…but…everything changed the minute I merged with the Kyuubi. With my new abilities I thought so much about how things were going to be easier, how I could become stronger and learn new jutsus quicker. But, as time went on I realized that if I were to become Hokage, I would have to hide who I am…_what_ I am."

Jiraiya frowned. "And just what are you, Naruto?"

Naruto's head bowed. What was he supposed to say? Half human, half demon? He couldn't even describe it like that. Though, no matter how many times people pounded it into his head, he still couldn't call himself a monster, a freak. When Naruto looked up he smiled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son of the fourth, shinobi of Konoha, and all-around awesome guy."

Jiraiya chuckled despite the previous, depressing, mood Naruto was in. Yes, this was Naruto, his pupil and friend. He was going to open his mouth when Gamakichi appeared with a scroll attached to his back. Turning to Naruto the toad nodded his head once and said, "Umino-san sends his regards and wishes that you would've written sooner."

The blonde mumbled something about mother hens before taking the scroll from Gamakichi and sat down. When the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto opened the scroll and began to read.

_Naruto,_

_It's great to hear from you, though a little later than I expected I suppose. Anyway, it's wonderful to hear how much you've progressed in your training and I'm looking forward to a demonstration the moment you get back. I'm sure Tsunade-san would like to see as well._

_Everything here is abundantly well. Sakura-san has finally gotten her license to treat patients at the medical center (she's already strapping down ninja to their beds if they do not cooperate. It reminds me when you were too eager to leave the hospital). She and Rock Lee have been seen together on more than one occasion, I hope that doesn't bother you too much._ (If only you knew Iruka. Naruto thought)_ Shikamaru and that girl Temari from the Sand Village have been walking through town as well. He denies it but Chouji and Ino always tease him about it. Speaking of those two, Chouji and Ino still haven't confirmed the rumors but some of us at the academy think they're in a relationship as well._

_Everyone seems to be falling in love as of late, including myself. Naruto, I wish that I didn't have to tell you this in a letter but, Kakashi and I are in love. We've been dating for almost a year now. I know you're upset but I needed to tell you before I didn't get another chance. Please, don't be too angry with me for keeping this from you but Kakashi and I aren't ready to go public with this yet. I swear, you're the first person to know and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Before I forget, Naruto, it's about __**you-know-who**__. He's been acting odd lately. Ever since he came back he's been very withdrawn but now more so than usual. After you left it was very subtle. He only came out for missions, grocery shopping, and training, the essentials really. But, now he doesn't come out at all. He leaves for missions earlier than dawn and has his necessities brought to him by delivery. Tsunade's not too worried but if this progresses for much longer she may have to send someone in to make sure he's not doing anything dangerous. I don't want you to come home unless you really need to but…Naruto, I think he needs someone. He needs a friend. I normally wouldn't ask you for anything and you know that but I know that if someone could bring him out of this depression he's in, it'd be you._

_Stay strong, stay safe._

_Iruka._

_P.S. The pervert says "Yo"._

Naruto's face was expressionless and stoic. Jiraiya tried to read his reaction but it was too blank to be sure. It took so long for Naruto to say anything that Jiraiya had nearly fallen asleep. When Naruto looked up, Jiraiya snapped his head in his direction to see a smirk plastered on the blondes face. The white haired man quirked an eyebrow in question. _What now?_ He thought mentally. As if he could read his mind Naruto replied, "We're going back."

Hatake Kakashi was a very simplistic man. Give him his smutty novel to read and he would be as quiet as a church mouse and content as a child eating an ice cream cone. He was very happy with his life at the present moment. He had his smutty novel collection, his sexy ninja to perform his smutty novel scenarios on, and said sexy ninja's adopted son who was very, _very_ far away at the moment. Yes, life was good indeed. At the moment his dolphin was teaching his students at the academy and he himself had nothing better to do. So, he found himself reading one of his smutty novels and was contentedly snuggled into the couch when he heard someone approaching his door.

He hoped it was someone in one of the neighboring apartments but that hope was extinguished when the footsteps stopped at his door. He waited for several moments for the person to knock but nothing came. The chakra signature was definitely there and the foot shadows from underneath the door were still there but whoever was out there did nothing to make their presence known. Finally, the person must have gathered enough courage to knock and rapped three times on the door.

The copy ninja debated whether or not to answer the door but decided that if someone had to gather up courage just to knock on his door he wouldn't want to rain on their parade.

Walking across the living room Kakashi reached the door and pulled it open to find a young girl with black hair on his doorstep. What was strange about her was her onyx, black, eyes, foreign forehead protector, and white-tipped hair. "Can I help you?" his eyes narrowed slightly. The girl studied him for a moment before bowing slightly, "Hatake Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded slowly, still trying to figure out what she wanted. The girl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before lifting her eyes to look directly into his and said, "I'm Hatake Kira, your daughter."

Kakashi was used to people trying to fool him to get into his head. Try as they might no one had ever reached that task. He didn't, however, count on a girl claiming to be his daughter just beyond his threshold. He stared at her then looked her over. She looked pretty normal to him with the exception of her eyes and hair. The eyes were common and her hair could've been easily died. Though, her hair wasn't fringed, stiff, or unnatural looking. It almost seemed…natural on her. Kakashi frowned. He may have been a pervert but he only remembered ever sleeping with one woman. "You're mother, Kira-san. What's her name?" Kakashi asked, still wary of her presence.

Kira glared but quickly changed her expression to passive. The leaf ninja could've sworn he saw a few flecks of crimson in the girls eyes but if they were there they weren't anymore. "My mother's name _was_ Haruka, Fubaku Haruka."

Hatake Kakashi was a strong man emotionally, physically, and psychologically. In all his life he had done something he'd never done before. Anyone who knew him would've either died laughing or had a heart attack at what happened next. Hatake Kakashi, the infamous copy ninja…fainted.

AN: I'm trying to make everything longer but everything I try either sucks or just doesn't fit so I'm gonna keep trying. But, for now, I'll keep it this length to see how it goes. Bai!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yay, another update! Need I say more?

For the past few months Uchiha Sasuke, the normally calm, cool, and collected avenger was going out of his mind.

It was no secret that he and Uzumaki Naruto were best friends/rivals. The entire village would be in the middle of their daily routines when the two ninja has decided to take their training into the village. Their spars were vicious and without hesitation. Yes, the pair certainly made enough of a ruckus around Konoha on their own. Often, the polar opposites had been seen together getting ramen at Ichiraku's or at the training grounds. One would think they were inseparable. That is, until Sasuke went willingly to Orochimaru.

The blonde would never had admitted it but he missed the raven-haired ninja the minute he realized that his friend wasn't coming back. When he vowed to bring Sasuke back he knew he would have to take down his rival kicking and screaming. Once he'd done that he couldn't find it in his heart to feel…anything.

So, after about a month of recovery Sasuke had pledged his life to the Hidden Leaf Village with his signature sealed in blood. He would've automatically started to settle down in the Uchiha compound if it weren't for the constant Anbu surveillance everywhere he went. When he finally did settle into his small home he couldn't help but feel lonely.

Naruto had avoided him like the plague whenever he went outside to do anything. Every now and then he would spot a mop of blonde darting into an alley way or around a corner. If he tried to catch up to '_his_' dobe, as he deemed him, he would find Naruto gone without a trace.

Sasuke knew he'd fallen in love with his friend ever since the academy. He constantly told everyone he wanted to revive his clan. However, he as well as one other knew that he could've cared less about the continuation of his clan. He was curious as to how Kakashi-sensei knew about his crush on his teammate but immediately brushed that thought away. On second thought, he _didn't_ want to know.

So, about a year after his return from Orochimaru's clutches Sasuke knew that it was time to tell his dobe how he felt. He remembered that day clearly because that was the day his Naruto left him…physically anyway.

_After getting the screwing up the courage to tell Naruto the week before, Sasuke felt that he was ready for anything. He walked down the street with his expressionless black eyes and long stride towards Ichiraku's ramen stand. 'This is the day. This will be the day I tell Naruto I love him. Then we'll make sweet, sweet love after I sweep him off his feet and back to the compound. Tch, right before I wake up to have steaming ramen poured on my head. Shit, Uchiha, what have you gotten yourself into?' Sasuke grumbled as he approached the ramen stand. He half expected Naruto to be alone eating his usually miso ramen like he did almost every afternoon. However, he noticed that the seat next to him was taken by the one he recalled to be Jiraiya._

_Sasuke didn't mean to eavesdrop but the whole scene seemed a little…depressing, if not very somber for the usual hyperactive ninja. When he got as close as he could without making the occupants aware of him he settled down in his spot and listened in. from what he could tell the two were planning something. That's when he caught part of the conversation:_

_"-thank her when I get back."_

_"Leaving so soon?"_

_'My thoughts exactly.' Sasuke frowned but went back to their conversation._

_"The sooner we leave the better…" Sasuke heard no more as he fled from the scene, angry and hurt tears in his eyes._

He would've denied anyone who saw that he'd been crying. Uchiha's did _not_ cry.

So, about six months later Sasuke found himself locked away in his home training in his cellar. He'd brought a lot of his family's training tools and equipment in his basement to be put to good use. His lean muscular body, no matter how much training he did, didn't buff him up. However, it didn't mean his strength wasn't great. On the contrary, he'd tested his skills out on Kakashi just the other day during an arm wrestling match. To say in the least Kakashi was impressed. No one but Tsunade herself had been able to pin his arm in less than five seconds. Well, she did play with him a bit before that but that wasn't the point. Uchiha Sasuke whooped his sorry ass at a mere game of "who's more ripped than me".

Anyway, Sasuke was in his cellar beating the stuffing out of a punching bag when he suddenly turned around to throw a shuriken at the door post. Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow before pulling the weapon out from the wood and tossed it to his former pupil. "Your door was unlocked." The copy ninja stated in amusement.

Sasuke snorted. "No one but you has the balls to come down here while I'm training."

"True, but that wouldn't be an issue if you actually left your house every once and a while."

"Are you here for a reason or do you live to piss me off."

"A little bit of both to be honest but on to business. Hokage-sama wants an audience with you."

"She _wants_ one or _demands_ one."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Fine," Sasuke growled, "tell her I'll be there in half an hour."

After the white-haired ninja left with a puff of smoke Sasuke raced upstairs to take a shower. If his presence being requested meant anything, it would mean he was going on a mission.

For once in her life Tsunade was a very happy woman. It was beautiful outside, she had he sake stash, Shizune was home sick so she could consume said sake, and she'd just received a letter from that pervert; Naruto was coming home. Of course, this meant that she had to send Uchiha out on a mission so Naruto would have time to settle in. Oh, she knew about Sasuke's feelings for her successor and she also knew that the Anbu would not leave Naruto alone until he'd gotten his way. _Why did I make him an Anbu again? Oh yeah, the village demanded he be promoted. The counsel's made of a bunch of pussies if they let the village get their way every single time they complain. What a joke._ She reached for her sake bottle and took a swig. A knock came to her door as she set the bottle back down and called for the person to enter.

Sasuke's black mop peaked around the door before letting himself in and closing it behind him. The Uchiha bowed before standing ramrod straight before the Hokage.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "Enough with the formalities Sasuke. Pull up a wall." She jerked her head to where Sasuke usually stood when he was called in. he nodded before leaning up against the wall and nodded again for her to start.

"I'm sending you on a surveillance mission. It'll last about a week or so. It's not too hard but the surrounding area is filled with missing nin and thieves."

"Anything specific I'm looking for?"

"Just unusual activity. Ask Kakashi to borrow one of the dogs for messages. If you're going to catch anyone to be brought it you might as well call in for backup."

"Fine, anything else?"

Tsunade debated in her head about telling him about Naruto but decided against it. However… "You'll find a surprised waiting for you when you get back."

Sasuke didn't trust the mischievous gleam in her eye but nodded and left in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade was going to have her fun and Sasuke was going to be part of the joke. _Just be ready for what's going to await for your arrival home, dear Sasuke._ She cackled evilly in her head. At that moment she loved her life.

Umino Iruka was shocked, to say the least, when his lover visited him at the academy. His and Kakashi's relationship was a well-kept secret and hoped to remain that way. They both knew when and when not to disturb the other except if one was in dire peril. When the Anbu showed up at his classroom at around lunch time he was definitely surprised. The students had left for recess just five minutes earlier and wouldn't be coming back for a while. At least Kakashi knew when to appear during an emergency. So, when the ninja showed up he was about to ask his purpose when Kakashi's one uncovered eye tiredly looked up at him. "If you can't get someone to cover your class come right to my apartment when class ends." Then he was gone.

Usually Kakashi wasn't so demanding but the look in his eye before he disappeared left a sense of dread in the pit of Iruka's stomach. He immediately went to the office to get someone to cover for his class. If Kakashi needed him he would be there for him as soon as he could manage.

Upon arriving at Kakashi's home Iruka hesitated at the door. What was so dire that his lover needed him so bad? He knew sex wasn't on his lover's mind. He could always tell when Kakashi was in the mood for a good romp but something seemed a bit off. After giving himself a good shake Iruka knocked before entering the apartment.

He didn't know what to expect when Kakashi wanted him at his home but all possibilities went flying out of the window when he saw a young girl on his couch. He looked over at his lover who was currently making tea in the small kitchen and frowned. Quickly assessing the situation Iruka made many conclusions. One, the girl sitting on the couch was definitely way too young for the ninja making tea. Two, the girl was old enough to pass as Kakashi's daughter. Three, the girl had to have been conceived some time before he even met Kakashi so he had no worries as to where Kakashi's heart was. He didn't know if any of his conclusions were true but he had to guess he was right with at least one.

"Have a seat love you're going to need it." He heard Kakashi speak from the kitchen.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. The only time Kakashi used any terms of endearment was in the privacy of one of their home and with no one but themselves or Naruto around. Iruka immediately complied and sat down on one of the chairs from the dining set that was pushed off to the side of the room.

When Kakashi returned with tea he noticed the subtle glances the two other occupants were giving each other. If he wasn't so afraid of Iruka's reaction he would've found it amusing. He set the tea down on the coffee table before pulling a chair for himself to sit in. he turned it around so he straddled the seat before sighing.

"Iruka, this is Kira. Kira, this is my lover, Iruka."

Iruka blushed at the word "lover" but ignored it and smiled anyway. "Nice to meet you, Kira-chan."

"Likewise." Kira said softly, a small smile touched her lips. She turned to her father and said, "He's cute, and nice. I like him."

Iruka nearly fell out of his chair. By then his face was as red as a tomato. Kakashi only smiled, his one eye crinkling closed.

"I think so too." Iruka nearly missed the predatory gleam in Kakashi's eye. "Iruka, Kira here is my daughter."

"Daughter?" Iruka frowned cutely in confusion.

He heard the other sigh. "Let me explain." He waited for Iruka's approval before continuing. "About sixteen years ago, before the Kyuubi attacked our village I was sent on a recon mission up north to a frozen country. The hidden village there was not prospering as it would've like and needed some help from our village. The fourth sent me in hopes to gather information as well as help out the village. At the time I was only about fifteen or sixteen myself and being at a very young age I was sexually active. I was worse then than I am now but I don't want to get into that." He paused to recall the memory to his mind. "I was staying at one of the mansions of a very wealthy family as their Kage insisted. Who was I to deny such an offer? Unfortunately, as the days went on and on I grew closer and closer to one of the mansion's inhabitants, Kira's mother, Haruka."

Kira made no indication as to her feelings but only waited for her father to continue. Iruka found it strange, being used to Naruto's outbursts when he found something upsetting. He pushed all thoughts away as his lover continued.

"One day I found that I couldn't contain myself any longer and slept with her that night. I was going to confess my love to her the very next day," Iruka's could be heard as it hitched but Kakashi continued, "when the unexpected happened. I was called back to the village on the terms I had gathered enough information to give in my report. I had to leave before sunrise."

Kira's fists were clenched in her lap but that was the only sign of her discomfort. "Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I did." Kakashi said sadly and turned to Iruka. His dolphin showed no emotion whatsoever. He sighed and looked back to Kira before replying, "But I love Iruka now, so very much."

Tears were brought to the brunet's eyes but he held them back. "Kakashi…" he whispered. He bowed his head but snapped it back up when he felt hands on his shoulders. He expected to look up and into Kakashi's eyes but instead found himself looking into Kira's. "I don't hate you. If anything I'm glad you make my otousan happy. Neither am I disgusted seeing as that would be hypocritical; I'm bisexual myself. I only want to get to know the rest of my family before I lose anyone else."

Iruka was shocked but smiled none the less. "You're very mature for your aage."

She surprised him with a smile of her own. "It comes with time and experience. I was angry at first after my mother died. I originally planned on coming here to kill him. Then I realized that there was no good in it and decided to use my time to get to know him and the ones close to him so I could learn to love him as well."

Iruka began to cry as he stood and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I think I already love you. Right next to my segare (1)."

Kira's eyes flashed. "Segare?"

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto, he's been gone for about six months now on a training journey. We've adopted him about a year or so ago."

Kira's eyes seemed almost sad. "It seems as though I've intruded then."

"You most certainly aren't I assure you. If you'd like we can put the papers through and have you in our custody by the end of the month." Iruka wanted to squeal.

Kira was shocked. No one ever offered, not even the family that treated her like she was one of their own. She'd have to thank Tro and hiss family for that later. Her face split into a large grin that could've rivaled Naruto's. _She looks so much like her father when she smiled like that._ Iruka mused and absolutely gushed at Kira's answer.

"I would love to…dads…"

Flying through the forest with his companion Naruto felt a surge of adrenaline as he saw the village in the distance. _I'm finally coming home…Sasuke…_

(1)- Segare- son

AN: WOOOOO!!!! Longest chapter I ever wrote. I don't know if I like it too much but I write for your enjoyment more than I do for mine. Anyways, leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Yay, hopefully I can have this fic done soon. If not I'm gonna start a crossover b/t Gundam Wing and Batman…cause…I can…

When Naruto entered the village he decided to use a henge to look the same way he left, except a bit taller. The village hadn't changed much; children were playing in the streets while shops were being tended to by their owners. It was to be expected that his village hadn't looked or felt any different. The only thing that changed was, well, him of course. Instead of rushing off to the Godaime's office, Naruto and Jiraiya stopped at Ichiraku's for a bowl of miso ramen. The blonde had been away from his ramen for so long he thought he deserved a homecoming treat. "You're buying." Naruto grinned like the fox he was before sitting down at the counter. Jiraiya grumbled but sat down next to his companion anyway.

"What do you plan on doing next?" the elder asked once they placed their orders; Naruto his usual three bowls, Jiraiya just one.

The young shinobi thought for a moment. There was nothing in particular that he wanted to do except have a little "chat" with Sasuke before finding a nice open spot to take a well earned nap. "I'll deal with Uchiha first and then plan on from there."

"Are you going to try for jounin then?"

Naruto shook his head no. "Not just yet. I want to take a week's break before deciding anything major like that. I'm sure Tsunade will let me rest up after six months of training. Although, knowing her, she'll need some persuasion." He glanced at Jiraiya with a knowing smirk.

The white-haired man sighed. "I'll buy some sake before we head over."

"Good man." Naruto nodded, his eyes gleaming.

After consuming their fair share of ramen, the two ninja made their way over to the nearest liquor provider before jumping rooftop to rooftop to the Hokage tower.

Tsunade was rubbing her eyes in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right that afternoon. Shizune wouldn't stop nagging, the paperwork never seemed to end, Kakashi and Iruka were constantly asking for advice on "mischievous teenagers", and Sasuke Uchiha was currently two days ahead of schedule on his mission. That gave Naruto only four days to settle back into his routine life. By the gods she wished she had some sake.

"Tsunade-baba! I come bearing- ITAI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto burst into the room only to be hit in the forehead by a flying object.

"Don't call me that, gaki! Now, what the hell were you on about just now?" Tsunade growled and rubbed her temples. She heard a pop of something being uncorked before something was being shoved under her nose. Could it be?

"What's the catch?" she frowned before snatching the bottle out of the offering hands and taking a long pull of her sweet nectar.

"You looked like you needed it. Besides, I think five bottles is enough for a week-long vacation, ne?" Naruto grinned.

The woman looked to Jiraiya, whom shrugged and stopped to lean against the wall nearest to the door. "His idea, not mine." He said, eyes roaming to where Naruto stood in front of the Hokage.

Naruto snorted. "So much for _your_ help. Anyways, what do you say Hokage-_sama_." The blonde knew he was pushing it but the five bottles of sake and a bit of begging was definitely worth seven days of relaxation.

Hey eye twitched but Tsunade thought that the kid was nice enough to by her sake. So, "Fine," she replied, "but I want you here first thing next week with a report ready. In writing."

Naruto nearly died. "But…but…Tsunade-baba! I haven't written anything that long since Iruka punished me for the water balloon incident!" he crocodile tears in his eyes. Damn, he hoped this worked.

"Tough."

_Damn!_

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll get out of here while I still can. I see you two have a lot to discuss." The blonde nodded towards Jiraiya. He started to make his way out of the office when he stopped. "Oh, by the way, where's Sasuke? He's the reason why I'm here, is he not?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I gave him a short mission. He'll be home in a few days."

"And how many is a few days." Naruto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

The woman had the audacity to smirk. "You'll know, trust me."

With that, Naruto left with a huff.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and quirked an eyebrow. "Well? I could sense the different chakra signature the second you two walked into the village."

"He's definitely progressed to the point it would be a waist to left him become Hokage…"

"But?"

"He no longer wants to be."

She sighed. "I figured as much. He's not the same anymore is he?"

"In what way?" His eyes were expressionless.

"Every way. I knew he was using a henge. There was very little chakra involved but it was still there."

Jiraiya nodded. "He looks so much like his father it's shocking. But, there are a few side effects of his…changes."

"Changes? I thought he was trying to cover up a zit or something. What happened? What caused the changes? Why is he hiding?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You almost sound like a mother hen."

She raised a fist, her eyes darkening. "Got a problem with that?"

Jiraiya began to sweat. "No, not at all." Tsunade calmed down. "Anyway, Naruto's changes happened about five and a half months ago. He merged with the Kyuubi. He's grown some new…traits…and doesn't want anyone to see them just yet. He's only just returned home."

Tsunade was shocked. Merge? That was definitely something new. How? Was it the chakra that merged or the spirit merged with Naruto's own soul? The medic nin inside her wanted to know more. But this was Naruto they were talking about. It would take some time before he opened up to her enough to _really_ give her inside information. She sighed and immediately dismissed her inner storm. She looked to where Jiraiya was standing before taking a swig of her sake. "I have a favor to ask of you, Jiraiya."

"What would that be my old friend?"

"Keep an eye on Naruto and Sasuke for the time being. Kakashi has his hands full and, apparently, so do I."

"No problem. Ooh, this may give me some inspiration for my next novel." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's eye twitched as a vein popped out of her forehead. _Did I really just give a pervert a good excuse to do "research"? Oh well, the gaki will just have to deal with it on his own…_ Tsunade shrugged and downed the rest of her sake.

Iruka had been setting the table for his family when the front door knocked five times. He hadn't been expecting anyone and Kakashi and Kira always walked in noisily after their training sessions. He set down the last piece of silverware when the door knocked again. "Coming! Coming!" he called as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he saw a blur of yellow and black before he was knocked off of his feet. He started to panic the weight on his chest didn't show any signs of moving. He looked down to see a mop of blonde hair and…golden arches for ears? He scanned the body that was attached to him like a second skin and noticed the bushy, golden, tail.

The person (thing?) glomping him shifted and looked up at him with big, cerulean blue, eyes with the irises slit. He recognized those eyes anywhere, slits or no slits. "Naruto?" he questioned softly. "I'm home, Iruka-otousan." Naruto smiled brightly and nuzzled his former sensei.

Iruka couldn't help but chuckled and let himself think that his adopted son was…cute. Who wouldn't love a Naruto-kitsune?

The brunet forced Naruto off of him before setting him down at the table before going to get another place setting. The blonde frowned. There were originally three place settings at the table and there was no way that his father knew he was home. _Was I going to interrupt something? I don't want to be rude to Iruka… No, Iruka would never tell me to go away even if I did interrupt something. He hasn't seen me in a while so there's no way he'd tell me to get lost. Naruto, baka, you're overreacting._ Naruto sighed and waited for Iruka to reappear. When he did return he happily chatted away.

Sure, at school he had to be tough on his kids to make sure they could survive as shinobi. However, when it came to being alone and with Naruto he would always be happy to chat and gossip with his favorite student.

"It's been so long Naruto. I hadn't heard from you since your last letter and you really surprised me. There's so much to tell you. You really got tall didn't you and your voice isn't cracking anymore. You've really matured. A year ago you would've been off throughout the town causing trouble! Did you come straight here or did you see the Hokage first? Don't answer that, of course you saw her first. Right after you went to Ichiraku's right? How'd I know? Oh, I'm so happy you decided to come home first. You could've easily went to see Sakura or Sasuke, well Sasuke's not here anways, but you still came here first. Did I mention how cute your new look is? Cause you look borderline adorable right now. And you're how old again? Duh, eighteen, I'd be a bad parent if I didn't know my own child's-"

"Iruka!" Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying. "I'm glad to see you too but you need to cut the babbling to a minimum if you could."

Iruka blushed. "How was your trip Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and went into full detail of his time with Jiraiya. He explained the Kyuubi situation and then his reason for coming back. "…and when I read your last letter I knew it was time for me to come back to the village. Sasuke shouldn't be spending his already non-social life in his own home."

Iruka nodded and was about to comment further when the door opened. He looked at the clock and realized he'd been talking to Naruto for at least an hour and a half. Kakashi and Kira were bickering over something or other when the two stopped to study the unexpected guest at their table. It took Kakashi a moment to realize it was his former team member. His one eye crinkled as a smile formed behind his mask. "It's nice to see you're home Naruto. Have a nice trip?"

Kira's eyes widened at the blonde before glomping him to the floor. "KAWAII! My aniki is so cuuuuuute!!!!!!" Kira squealed before gently stoking her fingers through Naruto's hair.

As much as he liked the petting Naruto didn't know the offending hand in his hair so he quickly snatched at it. Wait… "Aniki?" he frowned and looked at the younger girl seated on his stomach.

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto, this is Kira, your step-sister and my biological daughter. I'm sure you want me to explain so we'll go into details during dinner."

So, without much argument the family sat down and ate while listening to Kakashi's and Kira's stories. Naruto was beaming throughout the entire thing. He'd always wanted a family because of the lack thereof. After dinner they all sat around in the living room discussing the living quarters. "I think I should share with Naruto and you can share with Kira, Kakashi." Iruka suggested. Kakashi whined and pouted. He wanted to sleep with his sexy ninja.

Naruto, actually taking pity of Kakashi suggested, "I wanna sleep with my new imootosan (1). Please Iruka?" Naruto pouted cutely and twitched his ears. _Take that!_ Naruto thought evilly. He watched as the brunet relented. "Fine, but no talking in the wee hours of the morning. Kira-chan has training and you need to be resting." Iruka glared.

"Hai, hai, don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure we're both sound asleep at a reasonable time." Naruto smiled and nudged his sibling in the ribs to get up.

Before they made their way into Kira's room the teenagers said goodnight in their respective ways, Naruto a one-armed hug and Kira a kiss on the cheek. The two crawled into one bed, Kira resting her head on his chest while lightly scratching and rubbing Naruto's ears. Kira fell asleep soon after Naruto began purring. Naruto, however, spent half the night thinking of the one person he originally came back for. _Sasuke…_

Sasuke was worn out and felt like a thousand kunai were imbedded into his feet. He managed to cut back his mission but four days by seeking out his enemy rather than waiting for them to come to him. He decided a good night sleeps was in order before he went in to give his report to Tsunade.

The next morning he took a shower and feeling more refreshed than he had in days he swiftly made his way over to the Hokage's office. He nodded to the two Anbu situated outside the door before entering without knocking.

"Uchiha, ever hear of knocking?"

"Ever hear of alcoholics anonymous?"

"Touché."

"I'm here to give my report."

Tsunade nodded before listening to the raven haired man list, in detail, the events that took place during his mission. Finally, when he was done Tsunade merely sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't think there'd be anymore thieves with the new Anbu team. Leave it to Sasuke to pick up the scraps. The Uchiha turned to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped him. "He's home, you know."

"What?" Sasuke stopped but didn't face his superior.

"You heard me. The last time I check your hearing was no less than perfect."

"Where's he staying?"

"Where else would he be staying?"

Sasuke growled. "That could be a number of places."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Who's the one person Naruto could always count on to buy him as bowl of ramen."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he whispered "Iruka" before disappearing in a flash.

Tsunade chuckled to herself. This was going to be entertaining to those within earshot.

Kira hadn't seen hide or hair of her traveling companion since they split up to their respective families. So, when she woke up the morning after being introduced to her step-brother she slipped out of bed and the house as quite as could be to race over the the Inuzuka residence.

The first thing she smelled was wet dog when she entered the vicinity. It was a heavy scent but the smell was still there. Before she could step foot up to the threshold of the house, several dogs came out of nowhere and growled threateningly, white and yellow teeth bore from their open mouths. Any normal shinobi would've immediately backed away from the guard dogs but Kira was no ordinary ninja. She stared at the dogs with kind, fearless eyes and stretched her hand with her palm up.

Unbeknownst to the girl, many of the household were watching the strange scene. Powerful men tried and tried again to get past their dog defenses but none had prevailed. So what happened next came as a surprise. Akamaru, who'd grown to be a full sized dog and very territorial to his master's home, walked forward and sniffed Kira's hand before licking it. He yipped and nuzzled her hand so she could pet him.

Tro, who'd been out in the yard with some more of the family's pets heard the commotion, walked around front to see what was happening. He smiled softly when he saw his companion rolling around on the ground with the defense unit trained to rip any unwanted intruders limb from limb with a single command. Walking forward he whistled and watched as the dogs heads perk up before running to the source of the noise. He knelt down and petted the dogs before sending them off to do their duties. He smiled and gave his friend a small hug hello before leading her inside.

"I didn't expect to see you for another few days." Tro commented as he poured tea for the both of them.

"I missed you. Besides, what would you do without me?"

"Stay out of trouble?"

Kira mock glared. "Hardy har har, very funny Tro. If I remember correctly, it wasn't me who put tabasco in Shari's barbeque."

"True, but you still get into more trouble than I do."

"All right, you got me. So, how're things with the family?"

"Surprisingly well, my mother and my aunt were never on good terms. I guess her death finally brought some sense into their nonexistent relationship."

"Tro…"

"It's all right Kira-chan. Besides, Kiba-kun and I are best friends now so if anything were to ever go wrong I could count on him being there for me."

"And what about me?"

"You have your own family to worry about, dearest."

"That doesn't mean we'll stop being best friends. I couldn't picture my life without you in it. Who'll be my maid of honor at my wedding?" she batted her eyelashes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Tro glared before playfully punching his friend in the arm.

_Oh yeah_, Kira thought, _life is good._

Naruto had just finished eating his breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He placed his dishes into the sink before stretching and cracking his neck. Walking to the door he wondered if he should put a shirt on but decided against it. He put up his henge and checked himself over before finishing his walk to the door. It wouldn't do him any good if Iruka's neighbors saw him with fox ears and a tail. Naruto pulled open the door and, to his surprise, didn't see any of the neighbors. Who he saw, the person he didn't want to see until he was good and ready to see was standing in front of him. Coal black eyes wandered over his naked chest in awe. A pink tongue darted out of the owner's mouth to disappear behind plump lips. "Hello dobe." The deep baritone of his voice sent chills down Naruto's spine and blood flushing to his awakening sex.

"Sas-Sasuke…"


	11. Chapter 11

AN:Sorry this is REALLY late but my internet's been down for the past couple of weeks so please forgive my being late. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to drop a review!

"Sas-Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. There he was, in all his sexy glory, Uchiha Sasuke. He licked his lips as he eyed Sasuke's rippling biceps and abs through the tight, black muscle shirt that accentuated his lean but muscular frame. He was becoming so turned on that he nearly lost his control on his henge. _Damn! Those years of celibacy are REALLY starting to come back and bite me in the ass... Mmm, ass. Sasuke's ass. Sasuke's firm, round, tight... I REALLY have to stop._

Sasuke's face displayed no emotion but on the inside he was frowning. Naruto had been unusually quiet. The old Naruto would've been in his face yelling his ears off about something nonsensical. This Naruto was just standing in the doorway like a fish out of water. _A sexy fish out of water._ The inner Sasuke smirked and licked his lips. He finally caught movement from Naruto and saw that the blond moved out of the doorway to motion the raven-haired man inside. Sasuke said nothing but walked inside and took off his combat sandals.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Naruto asked quietly moving toward the kitchen. Naruto was losing the inner struggle to not jump Sasuke then and there. _Duh! He may not even like men... Yeah, right, and I'm the Kazekage. No offense but I can't see Sasuke doing the naughty with a woman._ Naruto inwardly shrugged before concentrating on his refreshment task.

"Tea's fine, dobe." Sasuke said and made himself comfortable on the couch. He purposely threw in the insult to see if he could get a rise from the kitsune in the kitchen. Silence. That was strange. Naruto hated the "dobe" insult. Of course, Sasuke thought of it as a term of endearment, but Naruto didn't know that.

Minutes later naruto walked out with the tea tray and prepared it for his guest. He heard what Sasuke called him and on the inside he was seething. But, he wanted to show Sasuke how much he'd grown up by not responding to the jab. He stole a glance at his companion and inwardly smirked. He saw the gears working behind his pitch black eyes and that was when Naruto knew he had the Uchiha stumped.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood up and stretched. His mouth suddenly felt dry despite the fact that he had to swallow the flow of saliva that began to flow over his bottom lip. Naruto was gorgeous. Anyone would be blind as to not think so. The tan stomach was ripped with muscles that contracted at the blond stretched. That was when sasuke notice the faded curse mark on his stomach. It looked like one of those temporary tattoos that began to fade after a few days. He knew Naruto noticed his staring but he couldn't help himself. That was when something in his mind clicked.

If Naruto's seal was faded, did that mean the Kyuubi's chakra faded as well? And why was the dobe holding a henge? What was he trying to hide? He already knew about the Kyuubi. What could be worse than that. "Naruto." Sasuke broke the silence. He watched as the other ninja's gaze met his until he spoke again. "You don't need to hide from me, dobe."

Naruto gasped and shivered. Of course sasuke would know he was using a henge. He was a prodigy. He hesitated though. Maybe he wouldn't take too kindly to his new form. Then again, nothing seemed to phase Sasuke's nerves of steal.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled impatiently.

Naruto glared. "Pushy much? Gimme a second will you? Geez, bitch bitch bitch. The first conversation that we've had in months is filled with bitching. If that's all you came here to do I guess you wasted a day of energy when you could be home sulking like a child."

The Uchiha glared back. "I'm not bitching and I sure as hell don't sulk. And don't ever call me a child again."

"That's not what I heard," the blond ninja smirked, "What, are you so bored you need to sit at home all day and do nothing? Some life Sasuke. You'd think after so many years you'd notice that stick up your ass."

"I don't need to take this from a dobe like you." Sasuke sneered and headed for the door.

"Maybe not, Sasuke, but you needed to hear it from someone who really cares about _you _and not your image."

Sasuke froze, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He hated to admit it but his friend was right. Sakura, Ino, and the rest of his fan club kept rambling on about his image as the Uchiha heir/prodigy/all around good guy. They said he needed to wake up from his depression and get out more. He always knew an undertone of selfish desires underneath the "caring" and "love" his annoying hoard of drooling women showed.

Naruto kicked himself for pushing things too far. But, at least he was speaking from his heart now and not from his penis. Sure, he wanted Sasuke to stay but not because he was dead sexy and a stud. Well, it helped...a little...okay a lot. Still, Naruto liked Sasuke's comforting presence above all that.

The raven-haired ninja turned around and walked back over towards Naruto's seat and hovered above him. "And what do you think of me because of it?" Not that he was worried. He was Uchiha Sasuke, he wasn't allowed to be worried at all. A little. Maybe. Okay, so he wanted to piss himself but he wasn't going to let his kitsune know that.

"I really don't care, Sasuke, as long as you're not harming yourself in any way. We all have to struggle with the wars waging within us. When we overcome those wars we only get stronger. So, honestly, I don't see any problem with you hanging out in your dark, dank, lonely, house all day." Naruto shrugged.

"My house isn't dank." Sasuke mumbled as he sat back down on the couch.

_So, you're admitting you're lonely? Surprise, surprise, maybe there's more going on inside that head of yours than meets the eye Sasuke. A challenge I'd love to tackle._ The blond sighed before saying, "I really missed you Sasuke."

Said ninja's breath caught in his throat before he turned to look at his hearts desire. "Naruto...I..." Sasuke's heart thudded in his chest.

Naruto was inwardly having a party. His sensitive hearing picked up on his companion's erratic heartbeat and it was doing wonders to his libido. _Wait for it... come on Sasuke, go in for the kill... well, not literally, I hope._

_That's it! I've been good and kept my hands off of him! It's my turn to get some satisfaction!_ With that in mind, Sasuke bent down in a flash and stopped mere millimeters away from Naruto's lips. "I love you, my dobe." Then he finally took Naruto's lips for a mind-blowing kiss.

His lips burned, his blood burned, his entire being burned with desire. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he brought their bodies as close as they could be. He waited for this day for years and by the gods it felt good to finally get what he wanted. However, he pulled away before Sasuke could slips his tongue into his mouth. "Wait." He whispered and stood, taking Sasuke by the hand. "I need to show you something first." He then led Sasuke to his bedroom and shut the door. He walked Sasuke to the bed before having his lover sit down on the bed.

"Sasuke, I love you too, but I need to show you the changes I went through while I was away." Naruto bit his lip and gazed down at the floor.

He felt Sasuke's hand bringing his head down for a kiss. When he released him he said, "No matter what you look like, I will always love the dobe I fell in love with. His gorgeous body's just a bonus."

Naruto had to smirked devilishly. "Then you're going to _love_ this." He released his henge in a puff of smoke and waited for the smoke to clear for Sasuke's reaction.

"Oh...my...gods...Naruto..." He heard Sasuke breath. He looked to his newfound lover and blushed as he saw the small red stream of blood flowing from his nose.

"You like it then?" Then the kitsune made the mistake of looking his lover in the eyes. Sasuke's eyes were a crimson red as his bloodline flowed through him. There were no words to describe the amount of lust Sasuke felt. All he knew was that his heart beat skyrocketed. "Naru-chan?" Sasuke's voice was so laced with lust Naruto had to check his chakra signature to see if it was even him.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Strip. Now."

Gulp.

AN:My wrist hurts and I don't really know how to write a lemon so review and I'm open for suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:Yay, more updatage!!!! Anyways, I was inspired to write cause I'm in a REALLY bad mood. I have an older sibling and he just pisses me off sometimes but, whose sibling doesn't? Anywho, yeah, I don't know if there'll be more chapters after this so you let me know if you want me to take this further, cause it's all about the readers haha. Btw, I'm kinda tired of the whole domi Sasuke so I'm gonna change it up a bit for once. His name is SasUKE right? Okay, here we go, enjoy!

"Strip. Now."

Gulp.

Naruto suddenly smirked and began running his hands up and down his chest. "Strip, Sasuke? Are you sure? You don't wanna strip me yourself? I've been a _naughty_ ninja lately. I think you need to frisk me for any unauthorized weapons in case I decide to..._pull_ one out on you. C'mon Sasu-_kun_. _Play with me_." Naruto's voiced grew deeper with every word until it was thick with desire. He slowly sauntered over to where Sasuke sat on the bed and stopped before the gaping Uchiha.

To say that Sasuke was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. His lover's face turned from surprised and nervous to bold and confident. He felt his dick twitch in excitement as Naruto stepped closer and closer to him. He would never admit it aloud but the thought of Naruto taking control over him body, mind, and soul turned him on so much he was beginning to lose control of himself.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to discover that the blonde had taken his shirt off and was slowly unzipping his pants. "Touch me, Sasuke. I want to feel you, my _uke_." A pink tongue slowly caressed pink lips before disappearing behind them.

"I am _not_ the uke, dob-." Sasuke growled but was then silence as he was shoved roughly down onto the bed. He moaned as warm fingers wandered beneath his shirt to stop just short of his nipples. The fingers gently teased the sensitive, pink nubs until they were hard. "Poor, misguided Sasuke. You and everyone else think that you're this dominant sex god who can just take what he wants when he wants. I've got a wake up call for you, _Uchiha_, you'll never take me when I want when you want. Do you want to know why?" Naruto growled.

By then Sasuke's shirt had been ripped off and discarded somewhere across the room. The raven-haired man was convulsing in pleasure as his tormentor licked, nipped, and all but worshiped his skin; he didn't even get to the good part yet.

"I'll tell you why, you arrogant bastard," Naruto roughly kissed his lover and shoved his tongue inside Sasuke's hot cavern before pulling away, "Because no matter what everyone else thinks, I'm not the simple-minded, naive dobe that used to screech and holler his way around town. You're a virgin Sasuke, I can see it behind that confident, tough-guy, act. I'm a virgin too but that doesn't make me innocent either. Do you know what I had to do in order to get into some places with Jiraiya? Gathering information isn't as easy as it sounds. I have more experience with you and now I'm gonna show you that I'm not some push over who'll just bend over for the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke. Brace yourself cause you're gonna finally see what I'm _really_ made of Sas_uke_."

Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's and roughly pushed his tongue into his sweet mouth before mapping and memorizing his every nook and crannie.

Sasuke was in heaven. He trembled at every word and twitched at every ministration done to his body and he loved every minute of it.

The blonde shinobi made his way down Sasuke's body to stop briefly at his navel only to continues on until he was staring his love's long and hard cock.. He gave it a small lick before totally avoiding it in favor of Sasuke's legs. He sucked at the juncture between Sasuke's thigh and pelvis, ignoring Sasuke's plea's to suck him off. Naruto stopped and looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "What did you say Sasuke-_kun_?" He grinned foxily.

"Naruto! Please! Oh _Kami-sama_! Suck me, _please_!"

The fox almost felt bad as tears began to stream from Sasuke's red eyes. Key word: almost.

"What do you say Sasuke?"

"_Please Naruto_!"

"Please, Naruto...what?"

"Please Naruto-_sama_! It hurts, please let me come!"

He grinned. "Since you asked so nicely..." Naruto then wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's member and gave a long, hard suck. "OH GOD! NARUTO!" Sasuke nearly screeched. Being a virgin sucked...no pun intended.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto bobbed up and down on his cock. The blonde had to hold down Sasuke's hips to keep him from bucking too wildly. When they both sensed Sasuke's end Naruto took his cock deep in his throat and continuously swallowed, working his muscles around his lover. Sasuke then came with a loud moan, "_Naruto! Uhhhhh!_"

Sasuke's vision blurred, his senses disoriented from the immense pleasure that wracked his being. When he came to, he saw his kitsune hovering over him, licking his lips with a toothy grin. "Stay with me Sasuke-_kun_, it gets better."

Sasuke felt a long fingers sliding through his entrance. It felt...strange...alien. Though, it _did_ feel kinda nice. "Watch me Sasuke." Naruto's voice cut through his small haze.

The Uchiha brought his gaze from the ceiling, to Naruto's eyes, then to Naruto's fingers as he pushed the second finger in. He hissed and grabbed the blonde's shoulder as the fingers scissored his entrance. _Does it _have_ to sting like that?_ Sasuke thought uncomfortably. He sure as hell was surprised at what came next.

When Sasuke thought the stinging couldn't get worse he felt a third finger being pushed through his tight hole. _Shit shit shit shit shit! Man! What they hell is he _using_ anyway?_ Sasuke looked to the night stand beside the bed and glared. _Scented lotion? No wonder why it burned. I'm being burned by chemicals. Damnit Naru- OHHHHH FUCK!_ Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Naruto hit his prostate.

"It stills gets better Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto slid his fingers out, earning a dissatisfied mewl from Sasuke. "I'll go slow at first but don't expect me to hold out for too long." Naruto said, gently stroking Sasuke's cheek with the back of his free hand while slowly guiding his cock into Sasuke's entrance.

If Sasuke thought the fingers were bad he was awakened with a new sort of pain. It burned like hell but he couldn't help the feeling of being filled. He felt...complete. He wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's neck as he felt himself being filled inch by aching inch. He vaguely heard his lover whispering in his ear around the kisses that he showered on his face and neck. When Naruto stopped he waited a few moments until Sasuke nodded his head as a go ahead.

At first Naruto was slow as Sasuke still needed a bit more time to adjust but he was soon encouraged by the sounds Sasuke was emitting. Naruto moaned as he picked up his pace, "Ohhhh, Sasuke...so hot...tight...mmm...shit..." The room was suddenly filled with moans, gasps, and groans. The blonde finally lost control and gave into his demon instincts to pound Sasuke into the mattress mercilessly.

Sasuke felt himself reaching towards his peak and went to grab his erection when Naruto slapped his hand away and began to stroke it himself. Sasuke came after a few strokes with a wail, "NARUTO!" Said man came soon after with a shudder and a very loud moan.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke before collapsing onto the bed. He then sprawled his body halfway onto Sasukes and laid his head on his chest. "I love you Sasuke." He kissed the pale chest. "Sorry if you want to clean up but I'm way too tired to move or, _yawn_, do anything at the moment."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "Love you too. Don't worry about the clean up, sleep." He let out a giant yawn.

Naruto snuggled up closer to Sasuke before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, a white-haired shinobi turned off his cam-corder and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I've been inspired. The yoai edition of Icha Icha Paradise will be out in no time." The ninja jumped from the tree outside of Naruto's bedroom and made his way back to his room to review and write his next masterpiece.

AN:Yay! I didn't do too bad I hope. Oh wells, don't forget to review on your way out!!!


	13. Finale

AN:Special thanks to all of the people who reviewed. It's always encouraging to know that people like my story. That and reviews make me all happy/giddy/horny...what? Anyways, I'm taking one of the recent suggestions into account, just because I like it so here it goes. Thanks and enjoy!

The sun rose over Konoha bright and early for the start of a new day. Sasuke, despite him being early to every meeting with his old team, hated mornings. He had to wake up an extra hour earlier just get himself awake enough to function. So, factoring his shower, plus his hair, plus breakfast, plus a light warm up training, it took Sasuke a good three hours to wake up in the morning.

The dark-haired ninja was dreaming about a certain blonde fox when something cold slipped onto his pelvis. "GAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT TH' FUCK?!" Sasuke screamed and jumped up from where he was lying on the bed. As soon as he stood up an ice cube slid out off of his body and onto the pile of sheets that accumulated around him.

"Morning sunshine!" A familiar and very amused voice said from the foot of the bed. Sasuke glared at his blonde lover before growling and lunging to grab his mischievous boyfriend. Naruto, now being too fast for him, was up and running out of the room with the Uchiha on his heels.

They ran around the apartment for a good five minutes before Sasuke finally caught his love in the kitchen. "I do hope your very well entertained, dobe." He ground out as he felt the vein in his forehead popping out in anger.

Naruto smirked, "But it _did_ make you forget about the original pain that should be in your ass from all the _fun_ we had last night."

The other growled, "Yeah, only to have _another_ pain in my ass to follow."

"Now, now, Sasuke, _dearest_, I don't recall us making love this morning."

"Don't be a smart ass dobe." Sasuke growled. "I like it better when your ass is cute and/or sexy now be quiet and feed me."

The blonde pouted. "So I'm only good for sex and sustenance?"

"Because we all know you have a _charming_ personality."

"Hardy har har. Teme."

"_Your_ teme?"

"If you wanna be cliche, sure."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed his dobe on the forehead.

"Can we eat now?" Sasuke pursed his lip.

Naruto nodded with a smile before grabbing his lover by the hand and leading him into the dining room where Sasuke nearly had a heart attack.

Three people besides himself and Naruto were sitting at the table reading, eating, or drinking tea/coffee. The two adults smiled. "Yo." One said behind a masked. "Morning Sasuke." The other adult smiled from behind his newspaper. "Hi Naruto-aniki's lover!" The teenager said, her mouth full of food.

He was temporarily paralyzed at the sight of Naruto's family before him. He was snapped out of it when Naruto whispered in his ear. The Uchiha blushed a deep scarlet then turned and stalked into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. No one cringed, they were used to loud noises. Though, everyone did laugh when Sasuke walked out of the room and pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto and shouted, "Why didn't you tell me I had no pants on _before_ I ran into a room full of your family. Who are all shinobi, might I add!"

"It was funny. Besides, it's not like they haven't seen it before."

"Kakashi?"

"Iruka."

"Munchkin?"

"I AM _NOT_ A MUNCHKIN!"

"Boyfriend."

Sasuke then lost his blush and nodded before sitting down and helping himself to breakfast. Comfortable conversation was then held as more food and stories were distributed amongst the five ninja surrounding the table. After breakfast was over, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kira then made their way into town. The three stopped at a few shops to look at whatever so pleased them to look at before resting at a nearby park. After fifteen minutes or so, Tro showed up to whisk Kira away for the afternoon for some training.

"So, my love, we have an entire afternoon to kill. What do you wanna do?" Sasuke stretched and put his hands behind his head as he slouched on the bench.

Naruto shrugged. "Not much to do. We could train but there's no need for that just yet, seeing as I'm on vacation."

Sasuke merely grunted before shutting his eyes. He was beginning to enjoy the silence when Naruto froze. Sensing his lover's distress Sasuke sat up and looked into the blue, slitted eyes. "What wrong?" he whispered.

"We've got company. Sounds like a hoard of your fangirls. That or Sakura and Ino heard that you came out to play." he grinned foxily.

"That not even remotely funny, dobe."

"Whatever teme." Was the last thing he remembered saying before he felt a crushing pain in his side. _What the hell?_ Naruto had closed his eyes at the sudden pain but then opened them to see a shock of pink and platinum blonde hair.

"Naruto you look so adorable!" Twim squeals were heard from somewhere near his arm. Said blonde looked down to see Sakura and Ino plastered to him like a second skin.

"Ano, ohayou gozaimasu Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, it's been a while." Naruto half-smiled.

"Naruto, when did you get ears and a tail? It's sexy!" Ino reached up to touch his ears when a hand came out of nowhere and snatched onto it with a vice-grip.

The two girls looked behind them to only cower in fright as Sasuke's face adorned a dark look to it. "Don't touch him. He's _my_ seme and I'm my seme's teme, _got that_?" Sasuke snarled before releasing Ino's wrist. The two girls ran off, leaving a dust cloud behind them in fear of the Uchiha's wrath.

Naruto chuckled. "Possessive much?"

Sasuke pulled him into a hug and latched onto him with a goofy smile. "_My seme_, MINE."

The blonde blinked in wonder as he put up a henge of his formal, human self. _Gotta remember to put that back into use every morning. Sasuke knows how to be silly? That's a first_... He smiled and chuckled to himself before pulling away from Sasuke to hold his hand. "Let's go, for once I want some barbeque instead of ramen."

"What? The great Uzumaki Naruto doesn't want ramen?"

"Would you prefer it if I did?"

"NO! No, it's a nice change. Let's go before I lose my appetite."

After an interesting lunch that involved several rounds of footsy under the table and a quickie in the bathroom the two walked around Konoha some more, hand in hand. After a while, the comfortable silence was broken by Naruto's random question, "Do you think the two girls will spill the beans to your fan club?"

"What, that I'm gay?"

"Well, not only that, but I'm the occasional seme."

"I would think so. It's not everyday you find out an Uchiha's an uke."

"I betcha Itachi's an uke."

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, he's totally effeminate. Now I see where you get it from."

"This is true. But- wait, before you said occasional seme. Are you serious?"

"Well, duh, would I kid with something like that?"

"No, but I love you even more for saying it out loud."

"Good, cause you're doing it later when we break in our new apartment once we find one."

"So, we're gonna live together now? Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Right, I'm talking to the new Uzumaki Naruto. So, when are we going home hunting?"

"Meh, when we get the chance and when things become inconvenient."

"You just don't feel like doing it now, do you?"

"Not whatsoever. Maybe in another month or so. I know you could pay for it on the spot but I wanna earn some money as well."

"I hate to burst your bubble, dobe, but I'm not gonna buy anyone anything out on a whim. Besides, the Uchiha funds are for emergencies only. I just so happen to have my own money that I earned myself."

Naruto smiled and kissed his beloved on the cheek. "This is going to work out just fine."

"What's going to work out just fine?"

"Us."

"Dobe, of course, you're too good of a seme to let go of just yet."

"Oh really?" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up, don't let it go to your head dumbass."

Naruto pouted but wound up laughing anyway.

"So, what do you want to do later, future Hokage?"

Naruto froze. _Oh kami, I forgot to tell him about that_. He glanced towards Sasuke, whom recognized his lack of response, and was now looking at him oddly. That's when it hit the darker haired ninja. "You don't want to be Hokage?" Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley.

Naruto shrugged. "It's not that important." he began to walk away when he was slammed against a nearby wall.

"If you actually think I'm gonna believe that horseshit you're wrong. You were so gung ho and headstrong about becoming Hokage. What happened?"

"I said it was nothing."

"Don't you dare start lying to me Uzumaki Naruto or I'll give you a serious ass whooping, new abilities or not. And yes, I know about them. It's not too hard to figure out."

"So, I owe you an explanation, is that it?"

"No, neither do I expect it of you. Though, it would be nice to know about my boyfriends future plans, seeing as I'm a big factor in them. And don't tell me otherwise because I _don't_ plan on leaving any time soon as I've said before."

"All right, all right! To be honest, I don't see the village wanting their new Hokage to look just like the demon they've scorned and rejected all their lives. I've done the one thing that I thought would gain the respect of the village but _noooooo_ it's not good enough for them. They want the whole fucking universe before they make me Hokage."

"Naruto, that age is dying. How many villagers are left over from the war? The war was more than fifty years ago. Do know know who now has your respect? I know I don't count but I'm the one who matters. Anyway, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Kira, Jiraiya, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, all of our friends, Konohamaru and his gang, they all want you to succeed in becoming Hokage. I don't see anyone else around here saying they want to be Hokage so I guess you're the only one that's left."

"Sasuke...the elders-"

"Are old, crusty, and senile. Tsunade doesn't really care about their opinions anyway. She wants _you_ to become her successor and it's better to have me guilt trip you about it rather than her beat you into doing it."

Naruto cringed. "Point taken."

"They don't call me a genius for nothing."

"Oh, stop being smug and walk me to the tower."

"So? Will I be showered with presents by our upcoming Hokage?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "You must be on something. You can have the privilege of being in my bed every night."

"Ha! I can last longer than you when it comes down to celibacy."

"Oh really? Wanna bet on it?"

"Nope."

"All right let's-! Huh? Wait, why not?"

"I may be able to be celibate for as long as neccessary doesn't mean I wanna do it. I like being fucked by my kitsune."

"Hmmm, you're right. Besides, I think we're past petty bets don't you?"

"Hn. Though, betting with another contest for something entirely different, however, is open for suggestion." Sasuke smirked.

The blonde was intrigued. "And? What did you have in mind?"

Naruto immediately gulped seeing the feral look on Sasuke's face.

Tsunade was happily taking her nap when a pouting Naruto burst into her room with a grinning Sasuke behind him. _Wait, grinning? Well well well, good work Naruto_. "All right gaki, make this quick. I wanna get another hour of sleep in before Shizune comes back in here to bust my ass for slacking." Tsunade yawned and stretched as she listened to Naruto.

"All right baa-chan, I know you know that I didn't want to be Hokage any longer. Why else would the Ero-sennin be reporting to you of my whereabouts and don't tell me it wasn't your idea because you're behind everything. EVERYTHING I TELL YOU! Ahem, so, I decided, with proper convincing that I _do_ wanna be Hokage and if you already found another successor, tough cookies! I'll beat the living shit out of anyone standing in my way!"

"Okay."

"I won't take no for an an- okay?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay. I figured someone would bring you around sooner or later. If not I would've beaten you into doing it again anyways."

Sasuke smirked at his lover, an "I told you so" look in his eye. Tsunade automatically knew who knocked some sense into the blonde.

"So, blondie, your training starts next week and you'll be training with me for two years straight to master all I have to teach you. I'm not gonna take any crap from you and I don't expect you to slack either. With your new stamina and abilities I wouldn't be surprised if you surpassed your father."

Naruto beamed with pride. He thought highly of his deceased father. Compliments of succeeding even his father, one of the greatest shinobi to have ever lived, would only push himself to meet the expectations of not only his sensei but of himself.

"For now, enjoy the rest of your vacation. You're going to need it with the training ahead. Now, go away so I can take my nap." Tsunade said with a yawn. Before she brought her arms down she felt someone squeezing her middle and looked down to a mop of blonde hair. She smiled affectionately and patted her "brother" on the back. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. See you next week!" Naruto said before running out of the door. Sasuke turned to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped him mid stride. "Thank you Sasuke." He only gave her a kind smile before walking out and shutting the door. _Finally! Sleep!_ Tsunade then took her awaited nap.

Outside the Hokage tower Naruto stopped to give Sasuke a hug and a long, drawn out kiss on the lips. "Thank you Sasuke. I'm gonna be the best Hokage/boyfriend/lover a guy can ever have." Naruto said giving him another hug.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, you have two of the three down pat already. Though, that does remind me, I _did_ win our bet dobe. I get to top the next three times whenever, wherever, and however I want." He licked his lips.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Perve."

"You know it and love it. Come on, I'll buy us some ramen for later."

"Really? Awe, Sasuke, I love you!"

"You better. Besides, if I can't even treat my boyfriend to dinner, what kind of man would I be?"

"A woman?"

"Again, not funny, dobe."

"Oh well, I tried."

"Oh, and dobe?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

AN: YAY!!!! LAST CHAPTER IS DONE!!!!!! Though, I will be posting an epilogue so don't fret people. You get to see Naruto become Hokage! Woot. Until then!


	14. Epilogue

AN:This is epilogue people. I enjoyred getting reviews over the chapters of the fic but alas, it must end sometime. I'm thinking of writing a Harry Potter/Batman crossover or a Gundam Wing/Batman crossover so I wanna know what you guys think. Thanks ever so much and enjoy the epilogue.

Two years later, after our favorite couple had gotten together, the streets of Konoha were deserted. There were no children playing in the streets, no shops were open, and there were no ninjas training at their designated areas. It was as if the village was a ghost town, if it wasn't for the huge ceremony taking place at the Hokage tower. The surrounding area was jam pact full of excited and anxious villagers waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Sasuke, who's appearance would've been the same if it were for his rounded belly, was standing guard outside of the Hokage's quarters listening to the many loud bangs and yelps within the room. He rolled his eyes as he heard an especially loud round of curses being directed to the other occupant of the room. Having enough he lifted his foot and brought it down hard against the door. "If you don't hurry it up you're going to be late to your own coronation, _dobe_." Sasuke growled. Damned medicated hormones.

"Shut up, _teme_! Just because your pregnant doesn't mean you have to go all...all...womany on me!" Naruto pointed a finger at the closed door before turning back to the task at hand.

The Uchiha chuckled and rested a hand on his rounded stomach. About a year after they had gotten together Naruto had taken him out to dinner one day to a _very_ expensive and _very_ prestigious restaurant just outside of the village. His lover, after paying for dinner and dessert, had gotten down on one knee and proposed to the unsuspecting prodigy. Well...he _did_ suspect a proposal, just not so soon.

So, after their one week honeymoon (which was all the time Tsunade allowed them to take) Sasuke found out that somehow, because of the "present" Kyuubi left for Naruto, he was pregnant.

Because of Sasuke's male body it had taken some time to adjust. Over the course of six months his body had developed a womb for the unborn child so he could actually carry said child. Now, at being six months pregnant, he was very moody and irritable. But, he couldn't say he didn't like it. Every time he thought about himself carrying on his family legacy, and the fact that he was carrying _Naruto's_ baby son or daughter, he giggled. That's right people, I said giggled.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the door behind him began to open. He immediately, thought carefully, stood upright to see his lover.

Naruto was beaming with happiness as he stepped out of the room and into his husband's arms. He smiled and stepped back to spin in a circle in his new Hokage robes. He stopped and waited for Sasuke's remark, "You look fine dobe now come on and get outside so we can get this done and over with."

Naruto pouted but followed his beloved to the double doors with Shizune in tow. "Naruto-sama, be sure as to address Tsunade-sama and the elders accordingly. It would do you some good to do this as formally as possible. The village is in your favor but the council is still-"

"Old, crusty, and senile. Shizune, if Tsunade was worried about anything she would've warned me ahead of time. Though, that is if she wasn't drunk off her ass, then she'd forget to tell me something. Actually, she's been forgetting a lot of crap lately so I'll just try my best and hope she doesn't kick the crap out of me later." Naruto laughed at Shizune's horrified expression. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking Sasuke's hand and giving it a squeeze.

A thunderous roar of cheering and applauding people met their ears as Naruto, being led by his husband, walked over to Tsunade who was wearing her traditional Godaime robes. She smiled encouragingly to him and beckoned him forward to the table set up near the railing. Giving Naruto's hand a squeeze, Sasuke smiled and released his lover's hand and gave him a slight push forward. Naruto swallowed hard and walked as confidently over to Tsunade as he could. When he stopped before her and the crowd she asked, "Ready gaki?" Naruto smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be baa-chan." Tsunade grumbled but slowly took her Hokage hat off, silencing the crowd.

"Today," her voice became a loud boom over the adjoined crowd, "we are gathered to witness a joyous and wonderful occasion. To coronate our new Hokage!" The crowd burst into applause. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the Sand Village's Kazekage, Gaara, smiling at him with his brother and sister on either side. He flickered a smile to them and returned his attention to Tsunade. "He has shown great determination and heart in the tasks I have given him over the past two years. Not only did he succeed in becoming a great ninja he saved countless lives in the proccess. Not only does he show great skill and potential, he shows some things much greater than that of ninjutsu, he shows love towards family and friends." Naruto turned to gaze at his husband with a smile. Sasuke, due to the hormone medication given to him by Tsunade, began crying at the start of the ceremony. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't cover it up. "However, not only does he show love and care toward people he does know, he shows it to those he does _not_ know. His love for this village is what makes him strive for excellence and he shows care for other villages as well, something many of us have overlooked these past few years. It is with much honor, and a little sadness, to introduce to you your Rokudaime. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto found himself crying silently as Tsunade placed the hat on his head. He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled over his village. _Hmm, my village. I like the sound of that._ He turned behind him and beckoned his husband to him. Holding his hand out for Sasuke to take, he turned back to the village and began waving and blowing kisses. A hand gently placed itself in his and squeezed slightly in silent encouragement. Naruto turned to see a smiling Sasuke at his side. "Blowing kisses is for drama queens, Naruto-_sama_." Sasuke smirked suddenly.

"Yeah, but it's fun. You should try it." The blonde grinned.

"No thanks, _my_ kisses are for _my_ husband."

"Is Sasuke jealous that he has to share my attention with everyone else?"

"Tch, I don't think so."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"...all right, fine, yes, I'm jealous..."

"..."

"...again."

"Awe, it's okay Sasuke, when we get home you'll have _all_ of my attention."

"Hmm, I like it when you try to be naughty in public."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"Oh, by the way, you know how you've wanted to me to show everyone that you're mine in public even though we have wedding bands because people just don't know when to leave you alone?"

"Hn, yeah?"

"Get ready because now that I'm Hokage, anything I say and do, goes." With that said, Naruto pulled Sasuke, gently, to him in a warm embrace and then proceeded to kiss him senseless. A hush came over the crowd and all became silent again, until Kiba started cat-calling. Then everyone else joined in and started cheering again. Let's just say the Sasuke Fanclub became the NaruSasu/SasuNaru Fanclub and awaited for the next opportunity to take many naughty photos.

When the couple pulled away Sasuke began tugging Naruto inside, with said blonde protesting along the way. "Sasuke! What are you _doing_?!"

"Taking you inside to your new office."

"What?! B-but, _Sasuke_, I don't wanna start working yet. I don't have to do my duties until tomorrow morning!"

"Which is why we have to break in your office by tonight." Sasuke smirked.

"But Sasuke, you're six months pregnant!"

Sasuke stopped to glare at him. "You calling me fat?"

Naruto began to sweat. "Nononono! What I meant was I didn't want to hurt the baby!"

The black-haired ninja eyed him before smirking again. "Good, cause I'm not fat, I'm pregnant."

Naruto smiled softly. "That you are, my love. Now, what were you saying about breaking in the new office?"

"Oh, I thought we'd start with the desk, then the desk chair, then we can do it at the window for all to see, then the floor, oh and-"

"Let's just start with the desk and then we'll wing it from there. The planning only makes it difficult to concentrate on screwing you senseless. I work better at the spur of the moment."

"Too true. I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled, stopped, and pulled hi husband into his arms once again to give him a long, love-filled kiss. "I love you too, now lead the way my gorgeous Uchiha. Oh, and when we're done here we need to start thinking of names."

"Fine with me. Now, let's go and hurry it up. I'm not getting any less pregnant you know."

With that, Naruto picked up his husband and carried him to his office where they had many rounds of hot mano-y-mano sex in the new office.

The End

AN: All done! It kinda makes me wanna cry tear. Anyways, I'll be starting my new fic "The Caped Crusader's Call" very soon but I need to know what type of fic I should do. I was thinking a Harry Potter/Batman crossover or a Gundam Wing/Batman crossover. Let me know what you think!


End file.
